For You Only: a hero's return
by Jupiter666
Summary: After Magneto's death, Apocalypse is more powerful than ever. When Xavior attepts to recruit the Acolytes, Gambit is the only one that turned down the offer. But something far worse is about to take place that Rogue fears only Gambit can stop. ROMY PYRITH
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the many character syou are about to see here. Also, I do not own TiVo. Well…actually, I do, but I don't own the company. Which, by the way, is the best thing since the PlayStation! WoOT! I also suck at accents so just bare with me. I'll get better. Okay, time to read and review! Enjoy….

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Apocalypse was the concern on everyone's mind. After the death of Magneto the X-Men no longer continued to doubt the extent of Apocalypse's powers. But that certain and unexpected death was a shock to most. However, despite the gloom and chaos that resided in Magneto's base, St. John Allerdyce was having a rather great time.

"GAMBIT!!" the pyromaniac cried out.

Gambit sighed and followed the call to Pyro who was sitting on the edge of his chair watching the news with a very happy expression on his face. Only problem was, he doesn't watch the news.

Gambit took one look at the television and one looked at his psychotic friend and rolled his eyes, "Lemme' guess mon ami, someone dhied?"

"Oh yea!" John said, not taking his eyes off the TV, "Guess who!"

"Jean Gray?" The Cajun asked hopefully.

John frowned, "Noh. Sadly i's nohher." But a large smile quickly replaced the frown, "Watch this!"

John picked up the remote and rewound the show. 'Ah, the powahs of TIVO!' He thought.

But as the picture on the screen moved about, Gambit's jaw dropped. John pressed play and let the show play out freely.

Gambit watched in horror as Magneto was spun around by the slightest motion of Apocalypse's wrist and slowly devoured by a bright florescent light, screaming all the while.

"What the hell…?" Gambit breathed, "Is, he…dead?"

Suddenly, John broke into laughter, "Ah tha was good! Ah'm so recording dis!" He said in-between laughs.

Gambit rolled his eyes again whacked John in the back of the head with his metal staff.

"Ow! Hey, whacja do dat fhor?"

"Cause yer bein an idiot."

"Oh, ahkay."

Gambit was about to whack him again when Sabertooth ran in.

"We got trouble," He growled.

"Oh, yea mean Mags? Yea, dunt worry bout 'im mate, he'll be fine…" John reassured him, "…in Hell!" He proceeded to laugh again and fell back into the chair.

Sabertooth eyed him suspiciously and looked up at Gambit, "Is he dead then?"

Gambit shrugged, "Ah guess so."

Sabertooth bit his lip and suddenly grabbed Gambit by his coat and slammed him up against the wall, "Whatdya' mean 'ah guess so?' What happened?!"

"Hey, calm down mon ami, he's dead, akay? Dhere ain't nothin we can do!" Gambit gasped.

Sabertooth loosened his grip but did not let go.

"Ahm, could ya, uh…"

Sabertooth snarled and threw Gambit into the couch and walked out of the room.

John starred at him in amusement, "Moody much?"

Gambit got up and brushed himself off, "Damn cat. Goh chase a rat or sum'in."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at Institute, word had gotten around to the older students of the sudden death the next day but no one quite understood it.

"Mein got, vhy vould Magneto do somesink like zhat?" Kurt asked Rogue after hearing the news, "Not zhat it vasn't like him but he couldn't have been zhat stupid."

"As dunno. Maybe he jus lost it." She shrugged.

"Vell, vhatever happened, he sure lost eveysink now."

"I wonder what's going to happen to the Acolytes."

"Hmm? Vat do you mein?"

"They don't got Magneto no more as their 'boss'. Wut are they gunna do?"

"I never thought about zhat." He sighed.

"That's were we come in." A voice from behind chimned in.

Rogue and Kurt turned only to see Xavior, "I've been recruiting one of them as we speak."

"Huh?" Rogue questioned.

"Colossus to be more precise."

"But, ve can'r do zhat. Zhey're, vell, Magneto's guys."

"Not anymore." Xavior corrected him, "And considering Apocalypse's powers we'll need as many mutant to help destroy him as we can get."

"Sabertooth's not gunna help us. Ah can ahready tell ya that." Rogue stated.

"I'm not worried about him. He'll help us on his own. He just doesn't want to help the X-Men even though he wouldn't actually be helping US."

"Vat about dat Pyro guy? Zere's no vay weir gunnna be able to veasion vith him. He's insane." Kurt said, putting an emphasis on 'insane'.

Xavior smiled, "We'll find a way."

"So, why'd ya tell us?" Rogue asked.

"Because I need you two help. Would you be willing too?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Great, then Rogue, I'd like you to recruit Gambit and Kurt, you and Tabitha are going to try to see if Pyro will help."

Rogue bit her lip, "Any particular reason why you picked us?"

Xavior smiled, "No, it was just random. Why?"

"Oh, uh, no reason. Jus curious." Rogue gave a weak smile.

"Well, you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

Kurt blinked, "I sought it vas da ferret."

Everyone starred at him blankly.

"Uh, sure, let's go with dat." Rogue replied flatly.

Xavior shook himself mentally, "Very well then. I believe Gambit has begun to travel south. I'm not sure about Pyro. He may very well still be in the base. Do you need any help Rogue, I know you're working alone."

"Noh," She smiled, "Ah'll find 'im."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

I know I usually put up two chapters when I start a new story but I'm not gunna today. Well, I might, depending on how much time I have… Sorry it took me so long to post this. I was trying to decide between this story and another one I'm going to do later. Anyhoo…please review. Thanx.


	2. Ya Don't Fool Me

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother putting this thing up on every chapter. You know I don't own X-Men, am not Stan Lee, and am not rolling in dough. Why do I have to tell you all this everytime? Also, this is going to be a long chapter cause I added a bunch of stuff to it at the last minute and I didn't feel like going back and splitting it into two chapters. Hope you don't mind. And just one more thing, I based the club/pub thingamachicken Gambit goes to off of the club in China a few of the X-Men went to from Klucky's fanfic 'Rockin the Boat'. Very good fic, very good writer! Thanx Klucky!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few days later, Pyro and Gambit were the only ones who had remained in the base. Gambit was playing some card game as he always does and Pyro was reading the paper. Only problem is: John doesn't read the paper.

Suddenly, he started laughing, "Ah, that's good. Ah man dis funny Rem, ya sure ya don't wanna read it?"

"Are you reading the comics?" Gambit sighed, not pulling his attention away from his card game.

Pyro looked at him blankly, "No. That's weird."

Gambit paused for a moment, "Then wut ahr yeh readin?"

"The obituary." John started laughing again.

Gambit sighed and got up. He threw all the cards into a card box and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"Watcha doin'?"

"Leavin'."

Pyro looked away from his sick amusement, "Why?"

Gambit headed out the door, "Because you disgust me."

And with that, gambit was gone. Pyro shrugged and continued to read his paper, laughing every three seconds and saying stuff like, 'sucks to be you' and 'see ya in Hell'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Kurt and Tabitha were on their way to Magneto's base to recruit St. John Allerdyce to help the X-Men fight the biggest threat they've ever faced: Apocalypse. (Unless you've read the comics, then he's only the third ) Logan had dropped them off a couple miles away from the base. From there they'd have to walk. Logan didn't want to take a change of them being seen.

Tabitha had been awfully quiet for mostly the whole trip. She seemed to be in another world entirely. Lost in her thoughts. She finally said something after her and Kurt had gotten out of the car.

"Hey, Kurt. Why don't I take care of Pyro then you come in to help me explain why we're recruiting him."

"Huh?"

Tabitha shrugged, "I mean, I kinda do know the guy. I bet I could talk to him so that…"

"Vhut do you mean, 'you know him'?" Kurt interrupted.

"Well, long story short, after I left the Institute, the Brotherhood wasn't the only place I went to."

"Vhut do you mean?"

Tabitha looked to the ground and kicked around a few leaves that passed by. I almost 9:00 and it was getting darker with every second.

"Well, Mystique came back like I told you guys before and she didn't exactly welcome me with open arms."

"Oh?"

Tabitha bit her lip, "Yea, she kinda, kicked me out."

Kurt stopped in his tracks, "Tabitha! Vhy didn't you come bak vith us? You never said anysink about zat before!"

"Well, I kinda didn't want anybody to know. So I went out one night to this bar and that's were I met John. He was nice to me and when I told him about my powers he offered for me to join Magneto's team."

"Vhy vere you even talkink to him in ze first place?"

"Well I didn't know it was John!"

Kurt eyed her suspiciously, "John?"

Tabitha blushed slightly, "Yea, and when he mentioned Magneto, well, I just said yes."

"And you never sought zat it might jus be ze same Magneto we've been fighting all zeze years?"

"Well, I knew it was him, I just, didn't want to say no."

"Vait, vhy did you tell 'John' about yer povers anyvays?" Kurt asked, putting an emphasis on 'John'.

"Well, I dunno. We were simply talking and you could say it just slipped out. He told me he had a flame-thrower and I said that I had one too, just it wasn't really a flame-thrower."

Kurt sighed and started walking again, "So you vere trying to 'mpress him?"

"NO!" Tabitha snapped.

But Kurt just laughed

"I was not!!!"

"Aw, c'mon. I sink you like him. Zat's vhy you vant to take care ov'im yourselve."

"Kurt! I do not!' Tabitha breathed, running up to him.

Kurt smiled at her, "Hey, I' tell you vhut, I'm a nice guy. I'll let you take care ov'im yourselve an' see zat happens."

"Kurt…"

"C'mon, I sink I can teleport us vome here." Kurt said, cutting her off, and looked above the hill towards the base. Kurt grabbed Tabitha's wrist and teleported into the basement.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside the base, Gambit had headed over to a large bush of some sort of pulled out a large, red motorcycle. He hid it in there so John wouldn't find it. Who knows what would happen if John decided to take a 'joyride'. Scary thought.

Gambit pulled a key out his pocket and was just about to start up the motorcycle when he heard a faint whirring sound from right behind him. Gambit spun around but saw no one. Gambit shrugged and started up the bike. He hoped on and backed up out of the clearing and into town.

But he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed. He steered his bike to a stop at a red light and looked around. There was practically no one on the road. It was well over 10:00 at night. Gambit scanned the area one last time just as the light turned green and continued on his way.

He had pulled over by a long, one-story building. You could see the lights through the windows and almost hear the music blaring through the walls. Gambit locked the bike up and head into the building. It was some sort of club or a pub or something. All Gambit knew is it was something to take his mind of everything that was going on.

Inside the music was pulsing through the room. It would have been shaking the dust from the walls but there wasn't any left. Gambit stepped and looked around the area for a spot to sit. He found a place at the bar and tried to listen to the music but like usual, the words in the songs were impossible to understand due to the noise.

But someone sitting across the room caught his attention. She was wearing something over her face so Gambit couldn't make out who she was. The girl seemed to realize he was starring at her and got up. Gambit lost sight of her and just shrugged it off. But before Gambit knew it she was standing behind him.

Gambit turned around only to see Rogue starring at him, "Thought maybe ya were neveh gunna' get here." She smiled.

Gambit almost jumped out of his seat, "Rogue, wut ahr you doin here?"

"Lookin feh you." She said as she sat down next to him.

Gambit eyed her suspiciously, "An wut be da charges?"

"Come'ere, I need the ask ya sum'in." Rogue smiled.

She got up and Gambit followed quietly, wondering whet she needed to ask him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the base, Pyro was enjoying his paper when suddenly, he heard a crash coming from the basement. Pyro looked around cautiously and set his paper down. But another crash had him approaching the steps. The mounted his flame-throwers and strapped them to his arms. A small ball of fire shot out and John held it in front of him as he began to walk down the stairs into the basement. But with every step he took he seemed to be plunging deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Pyro got to the bottom of the staircase, looking around blindly. The small ball of flames weren't providing much light for him. Pyro was just about to add some more when loud 'bamf' sound came from across the room.

"Who's there'?" Pyro called out sternly, "Damnit, didn't Mags eveh hear of 'electricity'."

All of a sudden, the flame in front of Pyro went out. Pyro jumped back in surprise, "What the…?"

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped in front of Pyro. Flames shot out of the flame-throwers on his arms. The fire crackled and exploded all around them. The flames danced wildly around and illuminated the figure's face.

It was one of the X-Men. A girl. She had short blonde hair and greenish/blue eyes. Pyro looked at her hard. It was Tabitha!

Pyro snarled and shot another ball of flames at her but she leaped over the fire and landed in front of Pyro.

"Hiya Pyro!" She smiled.

Pyro stepped back, a little confused, "Wha? Tabitha?"

"Wazzup fire boy?"

Pyro held the flame-thrower up to Tabitha's face, "Don' move gurl."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and walked up to him. She reached out and lowered the flame-thrower to the ground and got up in his face. "Don't gimme' that."

Pyro pulled his arm away from her and proceeded to shoot a blazing trail of fire out. But Tabitha pinned his arm to the wall and the fire shot out to the side. He looked at her, not knowing what to think.

Before Pyro knew what was happening, Tabitha's had pressed her lips up against his. In that moment it seemed as if time itself had stopped. But Pyro didn't pull away. Instead he returned her kiss. Tabitha leaned into him as he stopped the flame-thrower and broke the kiss.

Pyro shook himself mentally, "Tabitha, wut are you…?"

"Be quiet John," She said softly, as if in a trance, "Ya don't fool me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Am I the only one who thinks that Pyro and Tabitha have a LOT in common? They're both pretty much insane daredevils…they both enjoy blowing things up and burning them …they're both pyrokinetics (if ya don't believe me, go to and look up Tabitha under profiles! Awesome site by the way! It's got EVERYTHING about X-Men Evolution there! J Seriosly.) Anyhoo, there's not a lot of this stuff in this story. Only a little between Rogue/Remy and Pyro/Tabitha. Please review.


	3. Mesmero

**I got a lot of reviewers in just one day so I'm gunna update early for you :)!**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rogue led the Cajun out side behind the building into an alleyway. There were old crates and boxes it was getting darker out with every minute.

Rogue turned toward Gambit and leaned up against the wall. She looked up into his piercing red eyes, "Remy, ah 'sume youh know bout wut happened teh Magneto."

Gambit let out a sigh, "Yea, John's been partying all week."

Rogue smiled but quickly let it fall, "Ahr youh still livin' in the base?"

Gambit nodded, "Yea, why?"

"Cause, well, youh've seen the extent of Apocalypse's power and youh kno dat he's extremely dangerous and it'll take alot the get ridda' dis guy and…"

"Yea…" Gambit cut in, "Wut ahr you implyin'?"

"Gambit, weh want yeh the help us kill Apocalypse."

"We…?"

"Ahs in, the X-Men."

Gambit looked at her hard, "Ah rogue, ya kno Remy can't be doin' dat."

"Remy, please."

"Ah can't. Dey kno wut I am, an Acol…"

"Wut youh were." Rogue corrected him.

"Wut?"

"Wut youh were, Remy." Rogue repeated, putting an emphasis on 'were', "Magneto's dead. Youh're noh an Acolyte no more." She looked to the ground.

Gambit sighed and leaned up against the wall next to Rogue, "It doesn't matter, they'd neveh accept meh." He said, folding his arms.

"But, sense when ahs acceptance been 'portant to youh?" She asked, not looking up at him.

Gambit hesitated, "Eveh sence ah meet youh, chere'."

Rogue pulled her gaze away from the ground, "Huh?"

Gambit shook his head, "Nuttin. Nevehmind."

Rogue studied him carefully, "No, really, wut'd ya say?" She grabbed his arm so that he would look at her.

"Ah, ah mean…" He took a deep breath, "Ah was hopin' youh'd figure it out."

Rogue looked back at his red, glowing eyes as darkness began to sweep over the area. Gambit moved his hand to Rogue's but she didn't let go of his arm.

"Rogue, all ah'm sayin is dat, well…" He began.

But Rogue stopped him. She lifted her hand to his lips "Ah kno wut your gunna say, Cajun."

Rogue pulled Gambit closer to her and slowly replaced her hand with her mouth. Gambit paused for a moment but gave into her. He put his hands around her waist and returned her kiss. Rogue wrapped her arms around his neck but less than a second later, a jolt of pain shot up Gambit's spine and he fell back into the wall.

"Gambit!" Rogue yelled.

The Cajun fell to the ground, eyes shut.

"Gambit! No!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, whatdya' say?" Tabitha asked.

Pyro looked across the room at Tabitha and Kurt carefully, "Lemme get this straight…you wan' meh ta help the X-Men fight Apocalypse?"

Kurt nodded in confirmation, "Ja."

"I dunno, Apocalypse soun's like locka dangerous guy, eh mate? An' fightin 'long side the X-Men? I dunno."

"Aw, c'mon Pyro, pleeease?" Tabitha begged him.

Pyro sighed, "Ah right mates, ya gotchur self a deal."

"Great!" Tabitha smiled.

Pyro shook Kurt's hand.

"But if for sum strange reason Mags comes bak to life. This moment neveh happened."

Kurt smiled, "I doubt that vill be happenink any time soon."

"Ahkay, wuteveh." Pyro replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gambit!" rogue kneeled down next to him, "Ah gawd, Gambit, Ah'm sorreh."

Gambit opened his eyes weakly, "Hey chere, quite a knock-out."

Rogue wrapped her arms around him, "Gambit ah'm sorreh, Ah should've neveh…"

"Rogue, relax, itz okah. Remy'ahl be fine." He said, getting up back on his feet. He put his hand on the wall in suport.

"Ahr youh sure?"

"Rogue, ah should be da one sayin sorreh. Not you." Gambit looked up at her solemnly, "Listen rogue, ah…"

"Ah kno. Ah got yer thoughts, 'mmember?" Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm sorreh Rogue."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the Institute, Xavier waited patently for Kurt, Tabitha, and Rogue to arrive with Gambit and Pyro. They were due back over an hour ago.

"Hey professor?" Jamie asked shyly, interrupting Xavier's thoughts, "Kurt 's gone. So is Rogue. I woke up and they were just gone."

Xavier smiled, "I know, they went out to recruit a few more mutants."

Jamie's face lit up, "Really? Who?"

Xavier opened his mouth as if to say something but he was once again interrupted by the doorbell.

"That's probably them now."

Jamie looked at him, perplexed, and followed him to the front door in seek of more answers.

Xavier came into the front room only to see Tabitha and Kurt followed by Pyro himself.

Pyro was looking around in amazement. He had never actually been inside the Institute, "Wow, nas place ya got 'ere. Looks flammable. I lock'it."

Tabitha eyed him, "Don't even think about it."

"St. John Allerdyce, welcome to the Xavier Institute." He greeted him. Though he may have once been the X-Men's adversary, Xavier believed that everyone deserved a second chance.

"Uh, yea. Ya mind jus callin meh 'Pyro', mate?"

"Of course."

Tabitha snickered, "Yea, 'St.' John."

Pyro glared at her and rolled his eyes, "So wut, am I gunna be stayin 'ere?"

"Well, yes. If that's not problem with you, Pyro," Xavier replied.

"Nah. But, uh. Am I gunna hafta wear one a' those goofy uniform yeh guys wear?" Pyro asked bluntly.

Xavier laughed, a little surprised at Pyro's openness "No, of course not."

"Good."

Out of the corner of his eye, Pyro noticed someone standing in the doorway. It a boy no older that twelve. He had short brown hair and looked like he had just seen a ghost.

Xavier noticed Pyro's blank stare and turned around, "Ah, yes, Jamie. Come in here please."

Jamie looked at him as if he were crazy but did as he was told. He walked up to them and starred at Pyro, "Um, no offense, but, um, aren't you, um, Magneto's guy?"

Pyro frowned, "Well, I was. But he's dead, so, not any more."

Jamie starred at him in disbelief. He thought that Magneto's guys would have more respect for him, "Oh. So are you joining the X-Men?"

Tabitha looked at Pyro.

"Um, fer now, I guess, yea." He replied flatly.

All of sudden, Rogue walked in through the door with an irritated looked on her face.

"Rogue? Where's Gambit?"

Pyro perked up at the name.

"Remy's being a bastard," She sighed completely unaware of Jamie's presence.

Pyro laughed, "Ya, that's Rem."

"'Remy'?" Kurt asked.

"Ya, Remy. That's his name."

Kurt blinked.

Rogue sighed again, "He said he's not gunna help us."

"Well, that is unfortunate but there's nothing we can do." Xavier said.

Suddenly, Jamie poked his head out from behind Kurt, "Hi Rogue."

Rogue jumped, "Huh? Wut? Uh, Jamie! Hi!"

Jamie smiled triumphantly: proud of himself for scaring an older student.

"Well, Kurt, why don't you and Tabitha show Pyro to his temporary room while I contact Jean and Kitty to see how they're doing with Colossus." Xavier said.

Pyro smiled at the name, "Good lock with 'im mate."

"C'mon 'St.' John." Tabitha teased.

Pyro sighed and followed her and Kurt out of the room.

"Are you sure that we can trust him?" Jamie asked naively.

"Yes, well, we almost don't have a choice Jamie. We're going to need as much help as we can get in defeating Apocalypse. Even if that means recruits our enemies." Xavier explained.

Jamie was about to say something but tripped over the edge of the carpeting. Twenty Jamies hit the floor with him. The original got up and rubbed his head, "Ow, uh…" He looked around at his set of clones and sighed, "Not again."

Xavier smiled, "C'mon, get your friends back to together again, I've got to go contact Jean and Kitty." Xavier said as he wheeled himself in the kitchen.

Jamie looked around again at all the Jamies, "Okay, lets go guys," He took a deep breath and tried as hard as he could to get them back inside but it wouldn't work. Jamie blinded a couple times, trying to figure out what happened. He tried again but it wouldn't work. Jamie let out a sigh of frustration and went off to find Xavier. But one of the Jamies had stumbled upon a dark room that he had not remembered being there before. He looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim light and saw something lying on the floor. It was an old Jack in the Box.

The Jamie kelt down beside it and picked it up. There was a picture of a man on it. He was mostly bald but there were some strange markings on his head.

Just then, the Jamie gasped, "Mesmero…"

But without a warning, the Jamie disappeared and only the original was left standing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dum dum DUM!!!! Why was Mesmero's little Crack in the Bo…I mean, Jack in the Box thingamachicken in the Institute? What iiiiiiiiisssssss he planning? And how will Jamie react??? Find out next time on…….X-MEN EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!!! chirp,chirp Feh. See, you can tell I don't own this show. :P Please review!!! I said 'please'. Now you must honor my kindness by reviewing! Or else….I won't UPDATE! gasp MWA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! (cough) Please review.


	4. Dreams

A metal arm fell to the ground in pieces followed by a loud jolt of energy zooming down towards Jamie. Jubilee yelled to him but he couldn't hear her. The beam was coming straight towards him. Jubilee groaned and run to him. She grabbed Jamie just as the energy beam hit him and threw him to the side.

"Stop the simulation!" Berzerker cried out. He rushed over to where Jubilee and Jamie was.

"What's the matter with you, runt? What were you thinking?" Jubilee yelled at him, "Tell me you didn't see the beam coming straight towards you!"

Jamie pushed her away from him, Well soreeeey! I, just, didn't see it coming."

"It was right there in front of you. Are you sure you're okay?" Berzerker added.

"Yea, I just can't focus today."

"Well, ya better try cause you not being focused means ruining the whole training session and I for one am not…" Jubilee paused, "On second thought, Jamie…"

Berzerker rolled his eyes, "Why can't you get focus?"

Jamie shrugged, "Dunno, maybe it's cause a' those nightmares I've been haven't even sence…"

"Aw, is little Jamie ascared of da big bad bogeyman?" Jubilee teased.

"C'mon! It's not funny!" Jamie yelled. But jubilee and Berzerker just laughed. "C'mon guys! I'm serious! And that weirdo Mesmero is always in 'em and he…"

"Mesmero?" Berzerker interrupted, "That clown? Man Jaime, you really are havin' nightmares!"

"Yea, REALLY scary ones!" Jubilee laughed.

But they're fun and games were quickly interrupted by Xavier and Bobby and the rest of the New Recruits.

"What's going on? Jamie, are you hurt?" Xavier inquired.

"Jamie's havin nightmares bout Mesmero," Jubilee laughed.

"Jubilee!" Jamie blushed.

"No, it's okay. There might be more to it than you think." Xavier began.

Jamie stuck his tongue out to Jubilee.

"In fact, why don't you come with me Jamie?" Xavier said.

Jubilee returned the gesture.

Jamie sighed and followed Xavier outside the Danger Room and into the Study Hall/Library and left the others to finnish the simulation.

"So, Jamie, tell me more about these dreams."

"Well, uh, Mesmero's in them. And he's got a weird Jack in the Box that looks extremely familiar. It's got his face on it and everythin. And he starts turning the knob and picture pops out but I wake up before I can get a good look at it. But I remember seeing the picture at one point and that's what scarred me."

"Do you remember at all what the picture was?"

Jamie shrugged, "Nope, sorry."

"Why don't I have a look inside your mind and see if I can find what ever was on that picture."

"Um, okay. Will it hurt?"

Xavier laughed, "No, of course not."

Xavier leaned forward and placed his hands on the sides of Jamie's forehead.

"Now, I want you to concentrate on your dream."

"Okay..."

Like a flash of lightning, Mesmero's face appeared in Xavier's mind. He slowly turned the knob on the Jack in the Box and the picture jumped out at Xavier. He bit his lip and continued on. The picture was blurry and looked deranged. But it was a picture of Apocalypse. Xavier let go of his grip on Jamie's mind and leaned back in surprise.

"What was it?" He asked eagerly.

"It, was Apocalypse."

Jamie made a face, "What? Why is he in my dream? The only time I've seen him is on TV."

"Well, maybe you never saw him, " Xavier said, emphasizing 'you', "But maybe another Jamie did.'

Jamie starred.

"Tell me, how long have you been having this dream?"

Jamie thought back, "Uh…ever sense Pyro got here, I think. I thought maybe it had something to do with him."

"No, but that is odd." Xavier paused for a moment, "Jamie, why don't you go join the rest of the kids in the Danger Room? If I find anything more out I'll be sure to let you know."

"Okay," Jamie nodded and made his way back in to the Danger Room.

Xavier thought hard but his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream coming from the girl's dormitories.

Just then, Tabitha came rushing down the hallway, "Professor! Rogue's gone!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Freak87: I love writing and I write everyday even if it's not something for ff.net. So I update every day.

Scrawler: yeah, I guess I didn't realize I was spelling 'Xavier,' 'Xavior' again. I did that for the previous story with Lhach. I won't do it again!

****

Nothing much has happened so far but trust me, I've got something BIG planned for the next few chapters. Well, the next ones after the next one! :D Anyhoo… please review!


	5. Magneto's Dead

"Professor! Rogue's gone!" Tabitha cried out.

Xavier turned his head around, "What?" He breathed, "How is that possible?"

"I dunno, she's just, gone!" Tabitha gasped, tried to catch her breath.

Xavier put raised his hand to his head and tried to find Rogue's location with his telepathy. But something was blocking him from her. He couldn't break through, "Rogue…where are you?"

"Can you find her?" Tabitha asked hopefully.

"I…no. Something's blocking me."

"Where's Jean and Kitty. Are they still in Russia?" Tabitha began.

"Yes, why?"

"We gotta go find Rogue!" She exclaimed.

"This might be a trap."

"Well, how are we supposed to know if we don't check?"

Xavier sighed, "I guess…"

Suddenly, Pyro walked into the room, "Wa's goin on?"

"Tabitha, you and John go look for her. I'll check Ceribro and contact Jean and Kitty."

"Huh?" Pyro blinked.

"Where do you want us to look?" Tabitha asked.

Xavier thought for a moment, "I say you go visit Gambit and see if he as any answers."

"You think he kidnapped her?"

"I don't know. He might have. Though I can't see his reason."

Pyro laughed, "I could!"

Everyone starred at him.

"Uh…yea, so, wut's goin?" He asked awkwardly.

Tabitha sighed, "C'mon, I'll explain it to you on the way."

Pyro shrugged, "Ahkay."

Tabitha grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Kurt had been watching them for a while and he was concerned.

He tapped twice on Scott's door and waiting for an answer. Kurt was about to walked way and forget that he ever knocked but the door opened.

"Kurt? Hey, what's up?"

Kurt bit his lip, "Uh, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure. C'mon in. I'm just finishin' up some homework." He said kindly.

Kurt went inside his room and shut the door behind him, "It'z about Tabitha and zat Pyro guy."

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Vell, I just sink zat Tabitha shouldn't be hanging avound vith him. Zhat's all."

"I dunno. He seems like a nice guy." Scott stopped, "Well, other than the whole 'pyromaniac' thing he's got goin."

"Yea, vell so he's helpink us to defeat Apocalypse. But he is still ze bad guy and I'm jus vorried for Tabitha's sake." Kurt said, "You see ze vay she acts avound him. She likes him. And I'm jus vorried."

"You're worried that she'll fall in love with him and forget about you ya mean." Scott stated.

"Huh?"

"C'mon Kurt. You like Tabitha and you're worried she doesn't."

Kurt sighed, "Yea, I guess so."

"Then just tell Tabitha how you feel and tell her that you don't want this Pyro guy to get in the way of your friendship." Scott explained.

"But vut if she doesn't feel ze same vay about me?"

"Then so what? You can still be friends."

"Ya, I guess."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tabitha and Pyro had made it to the base safely. He knew everything there was to know about that place… accept where Gambit hid the fireworks.

Gambit had been searching for him but eventually gave up. He thought is was a little odd that his insane friend would just disappear like that. But tot ell you the truth, he almost didn't care. But of course, the only place Gambit didn't look was at the Institute. He figured that Pyro would never join that place. But alas, he was wrong.

Gambit had been sitting in the dark, playing Monte' Carlo for a while. But it was pretty hard the play with the shadows. After the little 'explosion incident' Pyro no longer wanted to play cards with Gambit. Go figure.

But when he was in the middle of his seventh game in a row, he heard something behind him. Gambit figured it was Pyro and thought he got lost or something. But it wasn't Pyro.

"Whatda want John?" Gambit calle dout, not taking his eyes away from his game.

"Huh, funny. My name's not John." The voice answered back.

Gambit turned around and saw Tabitha leaning up against the wall. He jumped up and extented his metal staff.

"So, what game ya playin?"

"Sorreh chere', youh're not welcome here." Gambit eyes gleamed red in the darkness.

Tabitha rolled her eyes, "C'mon Cajun. I mean you no harm." She said smoothly.

Gambit declined his staff and eyed her, "Whatdya' whant?"

Tabitha smirked and without warning grabbed Gambit's trench coat and pinned him to the wall, "Where the Rogue?"

Gambit glared at her and drew a card up to his face, "Dunno," Flames surged through the card and Tabitha jumped back. Gambit shot the card across the room at her but she jumped and the card exploded into the wall, "Did meh chere' turn missin'?"

"Yea." Another voice said. Pyro stepped out of the darkness, "Thought maybeh ya might kno where she is."

"Oh?" A smirk tugged at his lips, "And why is dat?"

"Gee, dunno…lemme' think fer a minute." Pyro teased.

"Ah dunt kno where Rogue is. When did she disappear?"

"Just this morning," Tabitha clarified.

"Ah didn't kidnap'er" Gambit hissed.

Pyro sighed, "He's tellin the truth, mate."

Gambit starred at him, "Well ya."

"Then we've got a dead end." Tabitha looked over at Gambit's red piercing eyes, "Any idea where she is?"

Gambit withdrew his staff and tucked it away inside his coat, "Naw, sorreh."

Tabitha started to head out, "Then we'd better tell the Professor."

Gambit eyed Pyro, "Yer workin feh them now, eh mon ami?"

"No, well, jus fer now." He confessed.

"Magneto won't be pleahsed."

"Magneto's dead."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kurt sighed, "But Tabitha not the kind of person that would…"

Suddenly, Kurt and Scott heard the intercom crackle to life, "Nightcrawler, Spyke, Cyclopes, Berzerker and Jubilee report to the planning room immediately!" Xavier's voice echoes through out the hallways.

Scott got up and headed for the door, "C'mon Kurt, we'd better go see what the professor wanted. Ya know when he calls us by our code names it's a mission."

But Kurt didn't budge.

"Kurt? You okay?"

Kurt shook himself mentally and got up, "Yea, sorry."

The two headed down to the Planning Room in silence.

When they got there, Sypke and Berzerker were all ready there.

Scott looked around at everyone, "Wait a minute, where's Jubilee? Didn't Professor call her down too?"

Berzerker sighed, "She's probably doing her nails."

Just then, Jubilee and marching in, "I AM NOT!"

Berzerker shrugged.

Jubilee was about to make a comment when Xavier came in with Storm, Tabitha and Pyro.

"Good, everyone's here then?" Xavier scanned the area, "We've got a lot of ground t o cover. But let me start off by saying that I'm sure some of you have noticed Rogue absence this morning. I have received confirmation that she has been kidnapped."

A few gasped and 'no's were heard from around the room.

"We'll find her Professor," Scott said firmly, "Just give a where and we'll find her!"

Xavier smiled, "Good. Thank you Scott. Ceribro was able to find her current location, though it could not give us an exact spot. She is somewhere within a five-block radius of the new mall construction site. I've the X-Van ready just outside."

"Do you think its Gambit?" Berkerzer asked no one in particular.

Pyro smirked, "Well AH did!"

Tabitha elbowed him, "We already took care of that. He's innocent."

"But wait, not that I'm complaining for anything but…why are we here?" Jubilee motioned to Berkerzer.

"Because I need two of the younger students to fill in for Rogue. And sense you two have the most control over your powers, I picked you."

"What about Bobby?" Berkerzer questioned.

"Bobby is, well, not suited for this kind of mission. He, well…"

"Immature." Kurt finished for him.

"Hey! I am not immature! And I am SO suited for a rescue mission!" Bobby popped out from under the desk, but not before hitting his head, "Ow…"

Xavier sighed, "Bobby, what are you doing here?"

Bobby held his arms up, "I came here for the mission!"

"Fine, I guess it couldn't hurt."

A large smiled tugged at Bobby's lips. He threw his arms in the air, "Yes!"

"Then vut are ve vaiting for?" Kurt shouted. "Let's go get Rogue!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Figured that was good place to stop. Yea last time, what I meant by, the next few chapters and the next one was: the new few chapters after this chapter. For those of you who didn't understand. And I'm sorry about how long it took me to update. It usually doesn't take two days but I had some 'Log In' troubles. Please review!


	6. Images

Kurt looked around the dark room carefully, his yellow eyes glistening in the darkness. With one last glance around the area, he teleported away.

"Nothing, there." He said quickly.

Tabitha nodded, "C'mon, lets try somevhere else." She signaled to pyro.

But a large concrete wall stopped them from going any further.

Kurt groaned, "Now vut?"

But Pyro just smiled, "Ah'm beginnin to think that you've fergotten why ah'm called Pyro."

"John, don't. We can't afford any mistakes." Tabitha hissed. But a load explosion stopped her from finishing. She looked over at Pyro.

Pyro shrugged, "Wazn't me."

Tabitha eyed him but noticed that something was smoking in the distance. She looked over at Kurt, "Can you get us there?"

"I can try."

"Good enough."

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The darkness surged through the room as the door was shut quietly behind the stranger. As he approached the final door, his piercing red eyes grew brighter still. He put his hand over the smooth metal doorknob and turned it slightly. But the door began to open without the man moving it. A bright light immediately flooded into the room, forcing him to cover his eyes with his arm.

He looked around at the bright room. The floors and walls were covered in white tiling and wallpaper and several computers and other technical devises lined the walls and what little desktop there was around the room.

But much to the stranger's surprise, a few people were sitting in the chairs typing on the computers. Had they not noticed him? Beside them was a sink filled with a silvery substance. It was giving off a steamy essence that was constantly emerging from the sink.

But at the front of the room, a tall silver chair was facing the opposite direction. The chair slowly turned towards the stranger revealing the thief himself.

Mesmero.

Mesmero eyed the stranger slyly the got up from his chair, "Gambit. I was beginning that you'd never come."

"Save yer breath fer when yeh need it. Where's Rogue?" He snarled.

Mesmero smiled and narrowed his eyes, "Do you honestly think I'm just going to tell you where she is?"

Gambit shrugged, "Well, it was worth a try."

Mesmero laughed softly.

"So what's with yer friends. I assume dey're human?"

Mesmero laughed again, "Yes, they would appear to be as such. But you know, mutants aren't all that bad. As long as you know how to control them."

Gambit spat on the white floor. His voice was burning with disgust, "Where's Rogue?"

The two people had gotten up from their chairs and were staring at Gambit.

"You'll never get to her in time." He said sickeningly, "You'll be too busy." And with that, Mesmero disappeared.

Gambit froze, "That wasen't Mesmero. That was just another one his images." He looked around at the people walking towards him, "I'll bet you're not real either." He said, withdrawing his staff.

But one of them changed into Gambit to try to fool him.

Gambit grabbed it's head and slammed him into the sink, "I think I finally know what this stuff is." He pulled the person back out and his face was coated in a silver liquid-like substance. Everything was: it's eyes, mouth, hair…everything.

Gambit grinned and slammed the person's head on the counter next to him. The skin and everything on it shattered to pieces and fell to the floor and the counter top, leaving nothing but blood and carnage to spill out of what was left of the head.

"Liquid nitrogen."

He threw the body to the ground and it disappeared just as Mesmero did.

"I love this stuff."

The other person lunged at him but Gambit was too quick. He held out his staff and jammed it into the person's skull.

Gambit heard the sickening sound of the bone cracking then blood shooting out from the other end.

The person fell to the ground and Gambit yanked the staff out the person's head. But much to his surprise, the person didn't disappear.

Gambit sighed and smashed his boot into the person's skull, crushing it to the size of a pancake. Then the person disappeared.

"It took ya long enough." Gambit brushed himself off then looked around, "Now, where'd Mesmero get to?"

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**This chapter is very short. Duh. I would have added more onto it but I wanted to get another chapter up quickly so that no one would think I forgot about the story. I've been having computer problems and I haven't been able to go anywhere on the Internet. Yea, my computer's a piece of crap. So the next chapter will be short as well but I'll post it soon. Sorry again for how long it took me to update. Please review.**


	7. Something's Not Right

Kurt landed about a mile away from the explosion with Pyro and Tabitha. A large metal frame stood high above the ground. Beams and wires ran all around the frame creating a large box like figure. Tabitha and Pyro began to run towards the site where they heard the explosion. But Kurt stayed where he was.

He looked around the wasteland that would soon become a shopping site. A few broken down brick walls jetted from the ground. Holes dug up in the dirt revealed large pipelines and circuits. Something wasn't right.

Kurt could practically smell the sawdust and cold metallic sent. A cool breeze gently lifted his hair away from his face. Something was very wrong.

Where was the smoke from the explosion? Where were the other X-Men? Did they not hear it? It seemed as if it hadn't even happened. Like it was just an image put together with a few sounds.

Kurt's eyes began to glow yellow once more as he noticed a figure standing high above the area on a building close by. Kurt gasped as he realized who it was.

Kurt tried to cry out to his teammates but he wasn't quick enough.

"TABITHA! PYRO! NO!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow. Very short. Next one will be short too but it won't take me long to write. But after that I've got something big planned that Gambit fans are gunna LOVE! Rogue fans a little as well but not as much. Anyhoo…..please review.


	8. Mein Gott

Kurt emerged from the shadows and jumped to one side of the building. It was just barely that. Only a metal frame made up of beams and poles. With a quick glance around the area he found what he had been looking for.

He jumped down next to Tabitha and Pyro's bodies.

Kurt scanned them frantically. They weren't moving.

"…Kurt. Get out."

Kurt froze, "Tabitha! Vhat happened? How are you…"

"Go. Now. Get the others. The explosion was just an image. Leave." She breathed. Then all was silent.

"Damn it!" He gasped, "Tabitha!" Kurt cried out for her.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was terrified. But now for himself. For Tabitha. At that moment he realized he did love her. Scott was right. He was jealous Pyro. Tabitha may have never actually loved him but he didn't care. He had to do something.

"Mein gott, vut do I do?"

"You surrender." A voice from behind him answered.

"Huh?" Kurt whipped his head around only to be face to face with Mesmero himself.

A violent storm erupted in his mind. He lunged at Mesmero and slammed him to the wall, "Vhat did you do to her?" He yelled. His voice was filed with venom and rage." Tell me!"

But Mesmero smiled and his eyes began to glow. Kurt stepped back in shock and stared at him.

He was just about to teleport when suddenly it felt like his stomach just lurched forward. Kurt tried to move but it felt like his whole body had gone numb. He fell to ground next to Tabitha and Pyro and just lay there. He tried to say something but every time he did, his throat stung.

"Now, there's no one to save you." Mesmero laughed.

With just a quick movement of his hand, part of the wall disappeared, revealing Rogue, tied to the wall. She could barely move at all. Her eye darted around the area as she saw Kurt, Tabitha and Pyro.

"I knew they'd come for you. And when the others come as well, they will have walked right in my trap." He laughed again, ripping the tape of her mouth.

"You bastard!" She screamed, "What did you do to them?"

Mesmero smiled wickedly, "But just in case…"

Mesmero pulled out a sharp blade from his side pocket and held it close to Rogue's neck.

"We wouldn't want them to get you. Now would we…"

But before he could act on that thought, something flew at his hand and exploded on impact, causing him to drop the knife. Mesmero let out a yell as he felt his a few of his fingers tearing away from his skin at the explosion.

They fell to the floor, as did the blood. Mesmero doubled over in pain and tied his hand up with his cloak to stop the bleeding. The knife was thrown away from his reach.

He looked up as the smoke cleared to the side.

A figure slowly walked in through the shadows. He was carrying something on his back.

"Gambit."

A grin pulled at his lips. Gambit pulled out his staff from behind his back and extended it to full length.

"Yeh mess with meh girl, yeh mess with meh." He sneered.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, as an apology for how long this has taken me (I've been EXTREAMLY busy trying to get money for these Linkin Park tickets which by the way I AM GOING TO LINKIN PARK: PROJEKT REVOLUTION CONCERT! WoOT!). So as a treat I am giving you two chapters in less than one hour! Yey! The next one is gunna be good. MWA HA HA HA HAAAAAA!!!!!! I'm almost done with it so hang tight. It's on its way. Promise! Please review.


	9. So This Is How It's Gunna Be

A grin pulled at his lips, "Yeh mess with meh girl, yeh mess with meh." He sneered.

"So, this is the way it's going to be?" Mesmero mocked, "You're willing to give your life for this Rogue?"

Gambit drew his staff into a fighting position, "Oh, you bet."

Mesmero jumped to his feet and whipped out his own staff. He brought it clashing down on Gambit's, "I don't need my other hand to beat you." He spat.

"I'm gunna hafta say yeh do mon ami."

Mesmero pulled his staff back and whipped it at Gambit. But he jumped to the side and whacked Mesmero across his face as he fell back into the dirt. A large cut appeared on his face and blood began seeping out of it.

But Mesmero jumped right back up and attacked. Every move he made Gambit was able to counter it. He jumped up and brought his staff crashing down on Mesmero but Mesmero just leaped back and slammed Gambit in he chest, knocking the air out of him.

He took a deep breath and drew his staff up to his face, countering another attack. Lunging to the side he brought his staff down on Mesmero's and it flew out of his hands.

Mesmero shot a punch but Gambit grabbed his hand and slammed him into the wall. He hurled his fist at Mesmero's face and he fell to the floor, blood pouring out his mouth. Gambit pulled him back up and threw him across the area.

Mesmero tried to get up but fumbled to the side. He heard a cracking sound from his chest and fell back to the ground. A jolt of pain shot up inside his stomach and he felt his lunges tightening up. He tried to breathe but it was getting harder with every second.

Then he saw it. The knife that had been thrown to the side. This could save him. He slyly grabbed it and hid it under his cloak.

Gambit walked up to him with a triumphant smiled on his face. He opened his mouth as if to say something but Mesmero leaped up to his feet and dug the knife right into Gambit's stomach.

Gambit starred at him in shock as he felt the sharp blade tear the skin apart. Pain shot up through his side and he toppled over, falling to his knees. Suddenly, he felt his whole body go numb then fall to the ground.

"Gambit!" Rogue screamed.

Gambit bit his lip so hard it to began to bleed. Blood poured out from his stomach, darkening his shirt and trench coat. He held his hands tight around the wound praying it'd stop the pain. He tried to move the knife but it just resulted in an unbearable stinging sensation.

"You Bastard!" She yelled to Mesmero.

A smile tugged at his lips as he slowly walked over to Rouge.

"Gambit! You killed him!"

"Quiet girl. That's what he gets for messing with me." Mesmero breathed, still tried to catch his breath.

__

'That's it then…….' Gambit thought, _'Is this really how it was supposed to end? No….no, he's gunna kill her. I can't let that happen. I don't care what happened to me. I won't let him hurt you Rogue!'_

He tried to speak but all that came out was blood. It felt like he was choking on it.

Mesmero walked up to Rogue barely an inch away from her and pulled something out of his cloak (he just seems to have everything in there doesn't he?). It was small and silver. Mesmero pushed a tiny button on it and a long, thin blade popped out.

Rogue starred at it in horror as the cold metal touched her neck.

"ROGUE!"

Mesmero whipped his head around just as Gambit jumped up to he feet. He ripped the knife out his chest, charged it and threw it at Mesmero with all his might.

The knife flew through the air and sunk into Mesmero's forehead and exploded. A bright light erupted from the knife as it blew Mesmero's head into scraps of blood and carnage that fell to the ground. Its headless body twitched around for a second then fell to the ground, blood pouring out of it like a waterfall.

Gambit slowly walked over to Rogue and ripped the ropes that bound her hands to the wall. Blood still pouring freely from his stomach.

"Rogue…" He began. But he couldn't stand up.

Rogue caught him before he fell back to the ground.

"Remy, yeh don't hafta say anythin." She cooed. Rogue looked into his intense fiery red eyes and noticed that they were fading, "Gambit, yeh hafta stay with meh, okay?"

Gambit couldn't take his eyes off her, "Rogue…"

"Okay?" She bit her lip, trying her best not to cry, "Cause Ah don't think Ah can live without you."

Gambit smiled, "Okay, fer you, only."

Rogue slowly put her lips against his and closed her eyes.

At that moment it seemed as if time had stopped. Gambit didn't feel the pain anymore. He didn't even think about it. All he could think about was Rogue. Her powers weren't affecting him.

She broke away from the kiss and Gambit slowly closed his eyes.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Told ya I'd have fun with this chapter. XD No, it's not the end. There's still a few more chapters left and if I get a lot of reviews there might even be more. Anyhoo…please review!


	10. For You Only

Kurt opened his eyes weekly and looked around, his yellow eyes darting back and forth. He tried to get up but his arms and legs felt like jello. He fell back onto a white bed that he noticed he was laying on. But he noticed who he was looking for.

Tabitha was lying next to him on the same kind of bed but Pyro was gone. They were back at the Institute in the infirmary. Kurt looked around suspiciously and noticed that Tabitha's eye were open.

"Tabitha…?" Kurt breathed, almost not expecting a response.

But she turned slightly and looked at him, "Kurt, you're awake. You were startin' to worry me."

"You vere really vorried about me?"

"Yeah, you coulda' died." She said, almost surprised at her friend's question.

Kurt paused for a moment, "I saw Mesmero on top of zhat building vith his glowing eyes. I saw him lookink at you. I knew vhat vas going to happen. But I couldn't save you. I couldn't make you look avay in time." He whispered. "But Pyro didn't see his eyes directly so he didn't result in zhe same manor. Only you did." He looked up at her.

Tabitha starred at him, "Kurt, it wasn't you're fault. Don't blame yourself. I know you would've saved me if you could. I would have done the same thing." She reassured him. "Well, at least that would explain why Pyro's not here." She gave a weak smile, tring to ease Kurt's guilt.

As if on cue, Pyro came walking in through the doors, "Kurt, Tabitha, you're a'right! Great!" He exclaimed, "Ah was worried boutcha mates'." He smiled brightly.

Kurt looked up, "Vhat about Gambit?"

The happiness suddenly left John's face, "So ya 'eard then, eh? Well, I dunno what's goin on with him. You'll 'afta talk with da Rogue. But Rem was taken to a different hospital seein 'ow bad 'is injuries were an all."

"He is alive?" Tabitha asked hopefully, not exactly sure of what Kurt meant.

Pyro looked at her impassively, "I dunno." He sighed, "I realeh don't

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rogue sat in a small crimson chair next to a large white bed where Gambit lay. His chest moving slowly up and down. Hardly at all. Every few minutes Rogue had to bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from crying. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened.

A light breeze blew into the room, both refreshing and slightly annoying, every once and a while, courtesy of the window next to the bed that had been opened slightly.

A doctor came into the room a little while later to check his heart monitor (I have absolutely NO idea what that's called), which Rogue had been referring to every three seconds for over an hour every time she thought something was wrong. Which was incredibly frequently.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked quietly, not taking her eyes.

"So far so good," He said, without taking his eyes away from his clipboard, "Why don't you go on home, you've been here for a while haven't you? I'll notify you immediately if anything happens."

But she shook her head, "No, that's okay. Thanks."

He nodded and headed back out of the room.

Rouge let out a sigh and rested her head on her hand, "Please be okay Remy, please."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Xavier wheeled into the room soon after Pyro. Jean Gray accompanied him who had just gotten back from Russia with Kitty after successfully recruiting Colossus.

"Kurt, Tabitha, glad to see you awake." He smiled.

"You guys should be okay now. All that really happened to you was Mesmero paralyzed you." Jean added, "And with the help of some medicine that was given to you, you should be fine."

Kurt sat upright in his bed, "Vhut going to happen to Gambit?"

Everyone turned towards Xavier as if just remembering what had happened. Word had spread around the Institute of Gambit's victory.

Xavier hesitated, "I can't say anything right now. Rogue is with him at the hospital. She's been there all night. Right now I don't know what's going to happen to him. That wound was pretty deep, I can't promise you anything."

"Do you think he'll die?" Pyro asked bluntly.

"Like I said before, I can't promise you anything.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rogue got up and shut the window beside the bed. She turned and looked down at Gambit. Before the other day, she didn't know for sure if she loved him. But when she saw that knife sink deep into his body, she knew it. She loved Gambit and she would do anything to help him.

Rogue sat back down and sighed, "Remeh, please be okay. I dunno what Ah'd do without you." She whispered, not expecting a response.

"It's okay, chere'. Ah think Remy'll be fine."

Rogue looked up, "Remy…" She breathed, "Ahr you, okay?"

"I dunno." He said softly. It felt like he was breathing through a tube.

"Well, you hafta be okay, okay? Cause, well…I love you Remy. Ah won't let you die."

Gambit looked into her deep amber eyes and smiled softly, "I'll be okay. Fer you only Rogue. Fer you only."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

C'mon now everybody…group 'awww…' One, two three, AWWWWWWWWW……… Okay enough of that. I don't know if I should end the story there or go on. I still have a few more ideas. I'm not planning on making a sequel though. Please let me know what I should do……in your reviews. :] (hint,hint) Or by e-mail if you really want too. ) Anyhoo, please please please review! Hey that rymed! Kooooool.


	11. Death Left to Chance

One week later, Gambit had undergone surgery and was healing very fast. Rouge had visited him almost every day, even though she had been told many times it wasn't necessary. But she had never felt this strongly about someone before.

But one morning, a day before Gambit would be let out of the hospital, Xavier came with Rogue to see him.

She had practically memorized how to get to his room. Turn right, down the hall, up the elevator, 5th floor…and so on.

The room was bathed in sunlight and the white curtains were tied to the side, showing the window opened half way. It was a fairly nice day out. It hadn't rained in while.

"Hey Remy," Rogue said softly.

He turned his head towards her, "Hey chere'." He smiled.

"Good morning Gambit," Xavier added.

"Hello professor."

"Gambit, I came today to ask you a question. Seeing how you are to be let out tomorrow, I figured now would be a good time to say this seeing how you'll have a full day to think about it." Xavier began, "As you very well know, you saved Rogue's life and possibly Kurt, Tabitha, and Pyro's as well. And to add to that, you defeated Mesmero single handily. And knowing that

Magneto has, well passed away…"

Gambit couldn't help but smile, "You want meh teh join da X-Men?" He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. That is my question. I will understand if you chose to decline but it is only fair that I give you the offer. I already asked your friend John."

"Oh?" Gambit responded, almost surprised, "Then I see he hasn't burnt the Institute down yet." He laughed.

Rouge smiled, "Not yet."

"So, what do you say Gambit? Will you join? You don't have to make a decision now."

Gambit looked up at Rogue, "I dunno." He sighed, "I mean, what if Mags comes back. He won't be too happy."

"Remy, not to put it bluntly but he's not around anymore. There's no way he can just be brought back to life." Rogue explained.

"Mags always has a card up his sleeve."

"I have to agree with Gambit, " Xavier said, "I know it may sound strange but Gambit's right. However, I doubt that anything like that will happen in our near future. I know that man well. It was Magneto after all who helped me build Ceribro."

There was short moment of silence.

"I'll let you think about it then." Xavior finished.

"I'll do that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pyro had also been given that opportunity. But he knew, just as Gambit, that Magneto was clever would not have wanted to go down like that. For all Pyro knew, he didn't even die. He had been thinking hard about it all week. But he just didn't know if Magento coming back and finding out was something that he was going to risk.

And then there was Tabitha. If he said no, he'd have to leave her. And as much as he thought the idea was stupid, he loved her. And where would he go if he turned the X-Men down? Back to Magento's old base? He couldn't do that.

Pyro sighed as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

He got up and opened it only to see Tabitha.

"So, John, have you made up your mind yet?"

Pyro groaned.

"Sorry, I just had to ask." Tabitha said, shutting the door behind her.

Pyro slumped down onto his bed and sighed, "I's a 'ard decision teh make. Ya 'afta understand that, mate."

"I know, I'm sure it's hard for you. Xavier just went with Rogue to see Gambit. He's probably asking him the same thing right now." She sat down next to him.

"I jus, dunno what to do. A little war is goin on i'side meh head rite now. One sayin 'join! Join them!"

Tabitha laughed.

"Wal the other 'is like, 'no! No yeh idiot! Dun't yeh dare!"

Tabitha laughed again.

"Oh, so yeh think I's funny?" He joked.

"Sorry, sorry. But yes."

Pyro sighed.

"John, just give it a try. And if something happens, you don't have to stay with us. It's not like once you join you can never leave."

Pyro thought for a moment. What did he have to lose? Tabitha was right, he didn't have to stay forever, "Okay, I'll give it ah try."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to my faithful reviewers I will continue on with this story. However, these next few chapters will be focused around Pyro, maybe Tabitha too. But the reason why this chapter was so short was because if I continued it, it'd be over 8 pages, and that's just on my word document. So I will be updating extremely soon. Once I finish the other chapter. I wasn't even done when it was over 8 pages! Also, I know I didn't say this was a song fic in the summery because I wasn't planning on it but I found this one song to go with the next chapter and it was just to good to resist. So, please review! Thanx!


	12. Nothingness

Later on that day, Pyro was still having some trouble with his decision. Now that he was with the X-Men what would happen if Magneto did come back? Now the thought was even more unbearable than before. He couldn't take it.

He went outside that night just to get his thoughts straight. But Magneto's face seemed to be in every shadow. Pyro laid down in the cool, soft grass, smelling the sweet fragrant smell of it and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He took in a deep breath and let it out.

But the thoughts of Magneto soon came rushing back to him. Pyro's an X-Man now. What will Magneto do? What he finds out? What he never died? What if he comes back? What if he's mad?

The thoughts swarmed around Pyro's head like an army of angry bees. Pyro sat upright and shook himself mentally. He couldn't join the X-Men, what was he thinking?

"Pyro," A deep voice cried out from behind a tree.

"Huh?" Pyro breathed, looking around.

"Pyro," It said again. Almost moaned.

Pyro looked around in perplexity. Almost surprised by his own lack of fear, he pushed the low branches of the tree aside revealing a small spot in between the outer wall and the pine/fur trees (I have no idea what they are :P).

"Pyro."

Pyro whipped his head around only to see the very face that haunted his thoughts.

Magneto.

Magneto looked different though, not what Pyro expected a dead guy to look like. His pale skin seemed to give off a weird glow in the moonlight. His eyes were clouded over and gray, not their usual intense green. But his suit was what really had changed. It had all these weird bright green markings on them, like in another language. Though his armor seemed to be aging and cracking, the markings looked brand-new.

Pyro starred up at him in astonishment, "M…magneto?" He gasped, "But…but youh're….dead."

"Pyro,'" His voice was grading, full of dirt, "I have heard many a disturbing things about you Pyro."

Pyro couldn't take his eyes away from him.

"'You betray me? Why Pyro? Why?"

"No, no Ah'd never!" Pyro stuttered.

"Don't lie to me!" He exclaimed.

Pyro fell back onto the ground, "Magneto, please!"

Magneto took a step forward, "You joined the X-Men, didn't you? After all I did. I gave you a home. I gave you life. After what happened in Sydney you still betray me?!" He exclaimed. Pyro opened his mouth to protest but Magneto wouldn't let it, "How dare you. I accepted you Pyro. After you killed those people. Your own…"

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, "It was a fucking accident!"

Magneto lowered his voice, "It doesn't matter Pyro. They'll find out. They'll realize what you did and they'll never accept you. No one can stay silent forever."

Pyro starred at him as he realized he was right.

Like a flash of lightning all the memories came screaming back to him. He saw it all happen right there in front of his eyes. The flames, his parents. He couldn't take it…

-flashback-

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone

A young sat quietly in the corner of the kitchen watching his mother bake a bread and his father reading the paper on the table. Pyro looked around, trying to find something to entertain him. He watched slowly as his mother clicked a button a small fire poofed up on top of the stove.

Pyro couldn't take his eyes away from it.

Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see

Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played

All his life he had fascinated b fire. He loved watching it spark and crackle to life. He loved watching it dance widely around, creating a hint of blue cresting the top.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)

The fire moved around inside his mind as if connected to the fire on the stove. Suddenly, Pyro felt a sharp pain shoot off inside his mind. His eyes moved with the fire, his heartbeat seemed to move with the fire. He couldn't take his eyes away from it.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

He couldn't take the pain anymore. He darted his eyes up to the ceiling and fire followed. His mother screamed and his father whipped his head around. Pyro didn't know what was happening, he closed his eyes tight but the fire just grew bigger and exploded with sound, causing part of the ceiling to fall to the ground right next the Pyro.

Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a past

"John! His mother cried out, but the ceiling was blocking his way to her, trapping him by the counter. His father jumped to his feet and ran to the phone but the fire expanded to the floor and erupted around the room. Pyro's sister, Ivy, only 6 years old, ran upstairs to see what was going on but she didn't get far.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)

The fire began to spread to the stairs where Ivy was. She was frozen with fear. She couldn't move. Pyro watched in horror as his mother and father where slowly devoured by the flames.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

The stairway collapsed beneath Ivy's feet, sending her falling to the hard ground below her. The staircase pinned her to ground as the fire grew wider and wider.

Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change

Soon enough, Pyro heard the sound of a fire-truck zooming up to the house. The fire had melted the debris around Pyro and he ran. He ran out of the house, over the fence and into the forest. By the time the fire had been cleared, John was miles away.

It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
He didn't stop running until he reached the shoreline of the Pacific Ocean. He collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. He looked back towards the woods. He could never go back there. But where was he supposed to go? The images of his parents' skin burning in the flames haunted his mind and his dreams.

It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go

Darkness slowly created a wall between him and world, as he knew it, until he could see nothing but shadows. A tall figure stood silently, daring him to wake. But he couldn't open his eyes. The figure face was hidden behind a dark purple helmet-like mask. His dark cape blowing freely into the darkness behind him until there was only that.

(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)

Nothingness.

-end flashback-

Pyro shook his head slowly and dashed out from in the trees. He ran far into the darkness behind the Institute until he couldn't see anymore. He tripped over roots and ditches, never slowing down until he came to a light. The light was shinning over a door that led back into the Institute. The light was flickering on and off, it obviously hadn't been changed in a while.

But Pyro kept running until something hard stopped him in his tracks. It knocked the breath out of him and he fell to ground. But he couldn't get back up. He could barely breathe; his heart was throbbing so fast. His legs were screaming at him, they almost felt numb.

"John?" Something said, "John is that you? John!"

As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness he saw Tabitha leaning over him.

"John? What's going on? Are you okay?" She breathed.

But Pyro just lay there, still trying to catch his breath.

He slowly lifted his head up, "T…tabby?" He panted.

"John, what's going on?"

He turned to his side and used his arms to prop himself up, his chest moving very quickly.

"John, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Tabby, I…he's back." He responded in the same tone, trying his best to sit upright.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Who's back?"

Pyro took in a deep breath, "Magneto. I told you. He's back. I saw him." His thoughts were all jumbled up; he didn't know what to say.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But…he made me see it again."

"See what?" She asked patiently.

Pyro couldn't handle it. He remembered everything.

"The police identified two bodies, Ivy was never found, nor was I."

"What?"

"They never found her. Or me."

"Pyro, what are you…"

"Don't ever call me that!" He screamed at her.

Tabitha starred at him. What was he talking about?

"It wasn't my fault." He but his lip hard but a tear streamed down his face. "I didn't do it."

Pyro couldn't support himself any more. He fell back to the ground but Tabitha caught him. She had never seen him like this. What did he see that did this to him? What was he talking about? 

Tabitha, held Pyro close to her, "John, it's okay." She said softly.

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore, "It wasn't my fault."

"John, what happened?'

They'll find out. They'll realize what you did and they'll never accept you.

Magento words still wandered though out Pyro's mind.

"Tabitha," He said.

No one can stay silent forever.

"I have to tell you something."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The drama. Bum bum BUM!!!! (cough) Sorry. Told'ya it'd be a long chapter. But you don't mind now do you? And yes, nothingness IS a word. Anyhoo, the song it used was Easier To Run…by Linkin Park. Very VERY good song/band/everything! XD Please review!


	13. Or Myself

"Tabitha," He spoke softly and clearly, "I have to tell you something."

Don't turn around

Don't look back

To the darkness you shall be bound

To light you shall never forget

"I did something very wrong."

It happened so fast

You never got a chance to say good-bye

Now you have no choice but to forget the past

And ask yourself why

"Something I never wished to do." His words seemed to echo in the darkness.

Don't loose yourself

Step into insanity

Forget all the memories

And ignore everything else

"'The flames erupted to the skies."

You can walk away

You can try to forget

But the memories will always haunt you

Until you learn to accept

"And I ran."

Don't loose control

Step into the past

You haven't taken your last breath

Don't let it destroy soul

"They never found Ivy."

Don't hold it back

Sealed into the past

Until the pain you learn to accept

The memories shall forever last

"Or myself."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

That was just a short poem I wrote just for the occasion. J The chapter was so short, I figured I should just put it up now. I didn't really want to explain the whole situation again cause I didn't want to take away from the drama. The poem is called 'Last Breath' because I know you care soooo much! Please review.


	14. Masks

Tabitha's thoughts drifted off away from Beast. She couldn't stop thinking about Pyro. She turned her head slightly towards him and sighed. He was leaning up against the wall with his head down; his fiery red hair fell loosely over his eyes.

He had been acting so different lately. It was like he had suddenly be come a whole different person. Something was wrong and Tabitha knew it. Ever sense that night when he thought he saw Magneto, Pyro had been acting unusually quiet. He no longer had the glint of insanity in his eyes, nor the lust for destruction in his actions.

John may have always been outgoing and sort of…destructive…but the more Tabitha thought about it, the more she began to realize that there was always something wrong. He never liked to talk about himself or about where he came from, though Tabitha now knew why, but his psychotic behavior always seemed to be covering something up. Like his attitude towards things acted like a mask, separating Pyro from the rest of the world.

Maybe that was his intentions. Maybe Pyro purposely put up that mask to hide himself from everyone. But why?

Tabitha shook herself mentally and looked over at the computer screen where Beast was watching something.

"Did you find anything?" Tabitha asked eagerly.

Beast sighed, "No, I'm sorry Tabitha," He said, looking through the tapes, "If Magneto was truly out there the security camera's would have spotted him." Beast turned towards Pyro, "Are you sure you saw Magneto?"

"Yes, I'm positive." He said rather impassively. He shoved his hand into his pockets and leaned against the wall, "It's okay, I can't expect you to believe me."

"I believe you Pyro, it's just that if he was out there, the camera would have picked him up. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, thanks anyway Mr. McCoy." Tabitha said, looking over at Pyro, "C'mon, we should go get ready for the training session."

Pyro nodded slowly and followed.

"I do believe you Pyro. I really do." Beast whispered.

But Beast had forgotten to turn off the tape. When he looked back at the screen, something else was happening. Everything went blurry and something darted across the field. A faint light could be seen in the distance then, the tape went black.

"Pyro, wait a minute."

Pyro turned back towards Beast.

"Take a look at this…"

Pyro starred at the screen in confusion.

Had something gone wrong and it ran out of tape? Or did something disable it?

"What the…?" Tabitha breathed, "That couldn't have been him, right?"

Then Beast began to think about something. "If Magneto was really there, and that was him, then he would have surly disabled the tape…"

"Which he did." Tabitha stated.

"But he couldn't have been the one to disable it because Magneto uses electric currents, which would cause the tape to turn into static. But it didn't. It just blacked out."

"So, wazzat mean?"

"It means that was someone else." Beast rewound he tape and studied it carefully.

" But what was the bright light?" Tabitha asked.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, what ever just ran across the area, that was not Magneto." Beast explained.

Tabitha thought for a minute, "What if it was Mesmero? He could have made an image that looked like Magneto and that could have been him!"

Beast shook his head, "Mesmero's dead."

Pyro took one last look at the tape then started to head out.

"So was Magneto."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gambit had finally been let out of the hospital and was willing to take a chance with the X-Men. The main reason was that he to be closer to Rogue. The fact that Pyro also had joined seemed to help his decision.

Gambit had been walking around the Institute with Rogue on a small tour just to get acquainted with the surroundings. But as they got further into the Institute, Gambit realized something wasn't right.

"Rogue…" Gambit whispered.

She turned and looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Gambit's eyes darted around the area and came across something at the end of the hallway hidden away in the shadows. It was so dark, Gambit couldn't see what was there.

"Rogue, weh're not alone." He said softly.

"Whut?"

Gambit walked closer to the end of the hallway were it turned on a ninety degree angle into another part of the Institute.

All of a sudden, a small, square object rolled out from behind the corner.

"Whut is it?" Rogue asked no one in particular.

Gambit studied it carefully, "It's a…jack in the box?"

It was exactly that. But there was one thing different about it. It was moving on it's own. Suddenly, the knob started turning its self.

Gambit and Rogue looked at it, perplexed. But with out warning it popped open and a bright light exploded from inside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Beast, who had been in the security room, noticed that all of the cameras around that area had been completely blacked out. He immediately sent a signal to Xavier then began to search for the closest camera to the area that hadn't been shut down. Then he saw him.

Magneto.

He was just standing there in front of the camera. He turned his head slightly then just disappeared into thin air.

"John wasn't kidding. He is alive!" Beast gasped, "Or is he?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gambit couldn't see a thing. Rogue had been standing right next to him and he couldn't even see her. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up Gambit's side then everything went black.

-

-

-

Gambit slowly opened his eyes and found only that he couldn't see a thing. As eyes began to adjust to the dark light, he tried to get up but something was holding him back. A metal bar to be exact. He tried as hard as he could to brake free but it was too strong. He rested his head on the cold, hard metal floor and looked around. He was definitely not in the Institute any more.

His eyes began to glow red as he noticed Rogue was no longer with him. His trench coat was gone too. Which meant he didn't have his staff or card deck. His eyes darted around the dark room, scanning every inch of the dark room but Rogue wasn't there.

Gambit slid his arm up as far as he could and grabbed the metal bar with his hand. It began to glow and sparkle, then exploded. The metal bar snapped in half and Gambit reached for the other one. But before he could charge it again, a door swung open and a man with a long purple cape on walked inside. His hood was up so Gambit couldn't see his face, but he looked incredibly familiar.

Even though Gambit couldn't see the man's eyes, he could still feel the person glaring at him.

The man approached Gambit and he seemed to have a limp in his leg. He was hunched over and his cape dragged across the floor.

Gambit looked up at him, about to charge the other bar restraining him to the floor, "Magneto?" He breathed.

A smile tugged on his lips, "Not quite."

Gambit sighed. He was too short to be Magneto anyway.

"Where's Rogue?" he demanded.

"Rogue's with me my dear friend. Don't you worry about her. You'll be reunited in no time." He smiled.

Gambit grabbed the bar with his free hand and it exploded within seconds, filling the room with smoke.

Gambit jumped to his feet and tackled the man to the ground. But he kicked Gambit in the chest, right where he had been stabbed, and sent him flying into a wall. Gambit fell to the ground in pain.

'How did he kno?' He thought weakly as he got back up. But as he looked around, he noticed the man was gone. Though it was clearing fast, Gambit could barely see anything in the thick smoke, 'Great plan.' He mocked himself.

But the man leaped out of the smoke and threw Gambit to a wall. As he hit the hard metal, he recognized the man's attacks. He continued to dodge them but soon enough, the man had pressed a button on the wall and something grabbed gambit and pulled is back up against the wall.

"What do ya want with meh?" Gambit yelled.

"Revenge."

"Whut? Whut did Ah ever do to you?"

"Don't you dare pretend that you don't know!" He spat, "You humiliated me, ruined my plans, and did something far worse than you ever meant to do."

Gambit just starred at him in confusion. He didn't even know the man, what could he have done to make him so mad?

"But now, I'm going tot do the same thing to you. Starting with her." He outstretched his arm and pointed to a wall. Parts of it slowly moved to the side revealing Rogue tied to a wall. She wasn't moving.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Gambit screamed.

"Oh, I have yet to do my worst." His voice became dark and eerie.

"Who are you?"

The man gave a sickening grin and slowly pulled back his hood. Gambit looked up at the man's face in horror.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bum bum BUM!!! Who could it beee? Who?! Only way to find out! Review! Or just read the next chapter but that's really not the point. Sorry bouts how long it's taken me to update… Writer's block sux. Badly. Anyhoo, please review!


	15. Fateful Offer

Mesmero slammed Gambit into the wall. He went to get back up but something grabbed him and forced him back. He looked to his side and saw two Mesmeros.

"Don't you dare fucking pretend that you don't know!" Mesmero spat, "You humiliated me, ruined my plans, and did something far worse than you ever meant to do."

Gambit just starred at him in confusion. He didn't even know the man, what could he have done to make him so mad? And how many of these Mesmero images did he have?

"I'm going to do the same thing to you. Starting with her." He outstretched his arm and pointed to a wall. Parts of it slowly moved to the side revealing Rogue tied to a wall. She wasn't moving.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Gambit screamed.

"Oh, I have yet to do my worst." His voice became dark and eerie.

"Who are you?"

The man gave a sickening grin and slowly pulled back his hood. Gambit looked up at the man's face in horror.

The shadows twisted around his face and revealed large, blood stained bandages wrapped tightly around his forehead. His eyes were barely visible because of how dark they were. They looked blood-shot and parts of them were practically gone. Then Gambit realized, when the man moved, his eyes didn't. He was blind. His eyes were basically dead just sitting in the man's eye sockets.

Gambit couldn't stop starring at his disfigured facial features as he realized who it was.

"Mesmero."

Mesmero let his smile fall and moved his head towards Gambit, "Yes. It's me. I'm almost surprised you could tell it was me."

He took a step closer to Gambit.

"But, how are you…"

"Alive?" He said, more of a statement than a question, "You see, after the fight, you thought I died. But I managed to sneak away with out you noticing. I couldn't see a thing but I could still hear and feel things around me. And you see, you didn't completely destroy me…."

Mesmero began to unravel the bandages around his head. They fell to the floor in a heap and Gambit couldn't take his eyes away from him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Was anyone in that hallway at the time?" Beast demanded.

Ray shrugged, "I dunno. Me and Bobby were in our room the whole time. All I saw was a bright light from under the door but when I opened it, the light was gone." He explained.

"Yea, and when we walked out there, we found this." Bobby held something out in front of Beast. It was jack-in-the-box.

Beast just starred at it. He picked it up and flipped it over only to find a picture of Mesmero.

Just then, Pyro and Tabitha came running down the hallway, "What happened?" She breathed.

"We 'eard a boom." Pyro said, catching up to her, "Wha 'appened?"

"We're not sure what. But do you guys know if anyone was in this hallway?" He asked them quickly.

"If someone was in here wouldn't they still be here?" Tabitha asked.

"No." Pyro said suddenly. Tabitha looked over at him, "Remy an' Rogue were walkin around 'ere before." He said.

"That's odd." Beast sighed. 'Where could they've gone? Mesmero's dead. He couldn't have done anything.' He thought, 'Then why'd Bobby and Ray find his jack o lantern or what ever that is in the hallway?'

Just then it hit him. "Mesmero's still alive. It is very possible for him to be still alive."

"What?"

"John, you were right. Mesmero is still alive. That explains everything." Beast thought out loud, "The jack-in-the-box, Gambit and Rogue's sudden disappearance. Everything! It makes perfect sense!"

Tabitha just starred at him, "Okay, you're starting to scare me Mr. McCoy."

"Mesmero kidnapped Gambit and Rogue for revenge. That knife might not have killed him but the explosion would have done something wouldn't it?"

"Well yeah, but I don't see where you're going with this." Tabitha said.

Beast looked over at Pyro, "When you saw Magneto, that wasn't Magneto at all, that was just one of Mesmero's images. Mesmero kidnapped Gambit when he was weak from the stab.

"So he must've kidnapped Rogue to…" Tabitha stopped to think.

Pyro starred at her as if realizing something, "He wouldn't…would he? He doesn't have anything against Rogue. Does he?"

"Why'd he kidnap her the first time?

Beast voice became serious, "To get to Gambit. He must have something against him."

Tabitha sighed, "Well duh! Gambit practically killed the guy!"

"No, I mean even before. Why did he kidnap Rogue the first time? I'm sure he wasn't just following orders. It must have been to get to Gambit.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But we have to find them. We have to find Mesmero."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His head was completely black. Most of the skin was gone and Gambit could see exactly where the knife had exploded. A large piece of his skull on the back of his head and the front was gone. And the instant the bandages had been removed, blood began to trickle down the side of his face.

Gambit was speechless.

"But I managed to survive and spent a full month training my senses. I may not be able to see, but nevertheless, I am stronger than ever!" He said menacingly, "I am going to show you the same I was put through."

"What are you talking about?" He dared.

Mesmero smiled again and made a gesture to Rogue who was still unconscious. Gambit had almost forgotten she was here.

"Leave her out of this!" He yelled.

"Oh, but you see, I can't do that. Because as I'm sure you already know, mental and emotional pain can sometimes be worse than physical."

"You bastard! Let her go!" Gambit tried to brake free of the other Mesmero's grasp but the second he moved he felt a bolt of electricity swarmed though his body and shocked him. He fell to the floor in pain. His intense fiery eyes darted around the room for something to attack Mesmero with.

Nothing.

Gambit couldn't charge living matter and he didn't have anything within his reach. He looked around frantically as the real Mesmero approached Rogue. He pulled out a long knife and held it up against her face.

Gambit wouldn't let him hurt her. He took in a deep breath and summoned up all his strength. He pulled away from the other Mesmero as hard as he could. The electricity immediately surged though his body but Gambit wouldn't stop. He could feel his whole body begin to go numb but he just ignored it. Using all his strength he threw one of the Mesmero's into the wall behind him and jumped away from the other one. He wanted so badly to take a minute to recover from the shock but he didn't have a second to spare.

He lunged at Mesmero, knocking the knife out of his hands. Mesmero turned towards him and smiled.

"You'd do anything for her then, wouldn't you?"

Gambit's piercing red eyes were full of hatred. Where was he going with this?

"I'm not surprised. It's people like you that will stop at nothing to get what they want. I like you Gambit." Mesmero said wickedly.

"That's a shame. "Cause Ah hate you." He spat.

Mesmero pressed a button on the wall and a small door opened to the side of him. Inside were Gambit's trench coat and his staff along with his cards.

"Take it. It all belongs to you, right?"

Gambit didn't budge.

"I see. Gambit, I have a proposal for you that you find hard to turn down."

Gambit eyed him, "Sorreh, Ah don't buy gurl scout cookies."

With out a seconds warning, Mesmero slammed his fist into Gambit's stomage, right where he had gotten stabbed. Gambit stumbled back wards in pain. He looked down and saw blood dripping from his shirt.

'No,' He thought, 'It's reopened.'

Mesmero took a step towards him, "Like I was saying before. I have an offer that will not want to turn down my friend."

"Ah'm not your friend."

"But you will be." He said, walking back over towards Rogue.

Gambit looked up at him, "What do you want?"

Mesmero grinned, "Gambit, I've seen your power and I think you have great potential. Not only that but when angered or someone's life is on the line, you hold even more power. You could become unstoppable." He paused, "With some training."

Gambit starred at him, "What do you mean?"

Mesmero turned towards him, "I have injected a special serum into Rogue's blood stream." Mesmero began. He pulled something out of his cape. It was a small piece of rectangular metal with a small red button on the top of it, "If I press this button, Rogue will die immediately from the inside out."

"You bastard." He breathed.

"I'm not done yet Gambit. If you don't do exactly as I say, I will kill Rogue. You know I could go with me original plan and just kill her now for revenge. But I've deciding to be nice and give you an option."

Gambit shook his head slowly, 'He can't be doing this.' He thought.

"But here's the catch. You work for me: work for Apocalypse, and I spare Rogue's life. You will join the X-Men and kill them off, one by one. You will not tell any one what's going on and you will kill anyone who gets in your way. I will let Rogue go but you must not tell her."

Gambit just starred at him in disbelief.

"Or you can end this short, and just have Rogue die now. But if you chose to work for me, her life will be spared. Otherwise…" Mesmero tucked the button away in his cape, "…well, you know."

"You can't do this." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh, but I am Gambit. I am." He begant o walk out of the room but stopped at the door way, "You have one hour to decide what you're going to do. Otherwise, I just kill Rogue and you will be left with the guilt." He smiled and the walls began to once again cover Rogue.

Mesmero walked out of the room leaving Gambit alone in the darkness with his fateful decision.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Bum bum... What will Gambit do now?! Will he save Rogue and kill the X-Men? Or will he spare the X-Men's lives and kill the one he loves?! Find out next time ooooooooooooooooooon... CORNEY TELEVISION BROADCASTS!! WoOT! (...) I promise never to do that again. Please review. X)**


	16. Gambit's Decision

"What am I going to do?" Gambit asked himself quietly. He closed his eyes, seeing how not even he could see anything in this darkness.

"Rogue, I promised you I'd never let Mesmero hurt you. But killing the X-Men means killing my best friend, John. And it also means killing the only family you know. And where would we go?"

"Shit, that bastard has to die." Gambit slammed his fist on the ground, "I will kill him with my bare hands."

"Bad idea Gambit." A voice chimed in.

Gambit looked around for the source of the voice even though he partially knew who it was.

"Have you made your decision? Times running out."

Gambit sighed, he would not let Mesmero think Gambit was pain, but the wound from the stab had reopened and wasn't getting any better.

"Yes."

Mesmero was almost surprised, "Oh? And what have you decided?"

Gambit closed his eyes again and thought of Rogue. He wouldn't let Mesmero hurt her…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Any luck Charles?" Beast asked carefully.

Xavier sighed. He had been searching for Gambit and Rogue with Ceribro for hours. But he still could not find them, "No, neither one of them have been using their powers recently."

"What about Mesmero?" Jean suggested.

"He works for Apocalypse which means Ceribro can't touch him.

Jean thought for a moment, "Why can't we just go search for them?"

"Because if we don't have any idea where they are we could be searching for days and still come up empty handed. It'd be useless. And if I'm right about Mesmero and Rogue, he could kill her if we come any where near him." Beast sighed, "Gambit may not be able to do anything in his weakened state. I'm not sure."

"Beast is right, we need to get an idea of where they went before we go out searching for them." Xavier added.

Jean thought for a moment, "What if Mesmero purposely took away Gambit's cards and anything he could charge so that we wouldn't be able to find him?"

"I guess that's possible but how would Mesmero know about that?"

"I don't know." Jean paused, "But I have an idea. You said that Mesmero can not be picked up using Ceribro because he works for Apocalypse?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see." And with that, she left the room.

Jean caught up with John who had been outside, talking to Tabitha for a while.

"Pyro!" She called out.

"Hmm?" He turned around.

"Pyro, I need to speak with you about Gambit."

"Gambit? Why?" He asked.

"Because I have an idea of how to find him using Ceribro without him using his powers."

Pyro shrugged, "Okay."

"When Gambit's eyes glow red, does that mean he's about to use his powers or he's just really pissed off?"

Pyro laughed, "Yea, he usually is when that 'appens. But he is actually using 'is powers when 'is eyes glow like tha'. 'Is not jus a side affect, that's 'is actual powers as well."

"And when he blows things up, that's not his powers, charging the objects so that they will blow up is his power, right?"

"Yea"

"Good, thanks Pyro."

"But wha will that do for 'im?"

"I have a feeling Xavier's been looking for the wrong thing the whole time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, will you work for me, or not?"

Gambit bit his lip, "Yes. I will. But you hafta promise meh Rogue will be safe from harm."

"She will be, don't you worry about that." Mesmero smiled, "You made a very wise decision Gambit. I think you will be happy working for Apocalypse."

Gambit stood up and starred Mesmero in the face, "Just shut it. Ah agreed teh work fer you, not take all this bullshit."

"You make a very strong point, but I assure you, after a while, you will learn to like it."

'Yeah right,' Gambit said under his breath.

Mesmero cleared his voice, "I except you to go to the Institute tonight and tell them that that blinding light somehow transported you and Rogue across town."

"You promised to let her go."

"I did, didn't I? Very well then, Rogue will go with you, however she does not remember anything from the light till you leave this building. And I expect it to stay that way."

Gambit nodded slowly and proceeded to follow Mesmero out of the room.

'Ah will kill him, Rogue. Ah will.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Poor Gambit, he's really not having a very good day now is he? (sniffle) As Ishandahalf put it: poor guy, somebody needs a hug. X) Also, I'm pretty sure I spelled Ceribro right, I couldn't find the correct spelling for it. If that's not right just lemme' kno. Please review.


	17. Can't Say

Xavier put back on the Cerebro helmet, "Are you sure this will work?"

Jean smiled, "It's worth a try."

"Very well then." Xavier typed in the code and began his search. This time, he searched for something different. He concentrated hard and but still he couldn't find Gambit or Rogue. He sighed and took off the helmet, "I'm sorry Jean, Cerebro just can't find them."

Jean's expression fell, "But, I don't understand. You were searching for his correct powers, why didn't he show up?"

"I don't know Jean, but I'm beginning to think we ought to go look for them."

"But, didn't you say before that…"

"Sumone mention meh name?" A voice called out from behind them.

Jean slowly turned around, as did Xavier, and starred at the person standing in the doorway.

"Wut? Yeh act like Ah died or sumthin." A grin pulled at his lips.

Jean was speechless, "Gambit? How are you….the light, we thought it, and then you…" Jean paused to get her thoughts straight, "What happened?" She asked rather calmly.

Gambit shrugged, "That light musta' transported us teh the other side of town, Ah woke up and had no idea where Ah was. But we managed to find our way back."

"We?" Xavier repeated, "Where's Rogue?"

"Don't worry bout her, she's fine. She went up teh her room."

"Well, I'm going to go check on her." Jean said as she walked past Gambit.

Xavier wheeled up to him, "Are you sure that's all that light did to you?"

"Positive."

Xavier studied his facial expressions hard but found that he was not lying. However he knew from experience that looks can be deceiving. He tried to enter his mind for a second, just to be sure he was telling the truth, but something was blocking him. Though he didn't know what. Something very strong. It couldn't have just been Gambit.

Gambit noticed this and began to walk out of the room. But his eyes told Xavier everything he wanted to know.

As Gambit left, Xavier began to think.

"Mesmero couldn't be found because he's working for Apocalypse…"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Rogue?" Jean tapped soft on her door, "Rogue are you in there?"

The door opened slightly, "Jean?"

"Rogue I'm glad you're okay, what happened?"

"Nuthin, that light musta sent me an' Gambit someplace. I really don't remember much."

"Oh, okay. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Jean began to leave.

"Wait, Ah do remember one thing but Ah'm pretty sure it was jus a dream. Me an' Gambit were in this dark room and this guy was attackin him. He wore a long dark cape and his face was hidden. But that's all Ah remember."

Jean paused, "Was there anything else?"

Rogue shook her head.

"I'm sure it was just a dream."

"Okay, thanks." Rogue said, then shut the door.

Jean sighed, "But I might be wrong."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pyro had caught up with Gambit in the hallway a few hours later and they had just been talking. Gambit and Pyro were good friends, and they hadn't quite realized it until each other's life was on the line.

"So, that 'ole light bright thing, wha was that?"

Gambit sighed; he was getting a little tired of explaining it to everyone all day. And seeing how Rogue had locked herself in her room, he was the only person for people to ask, "It jus transported us away from the Institute."

"Why?"

Gambit shrugged, "Dunno, everyone's thinkin it was Mesmero."

"But, 'e's dead." Pyro argued.

"So was Magneto."

Pyro starred at him "Akay, that's not funny."

Gambit laughed.

"Ah know funny. An' that's not it!"

"Okay, okay. Sorreh." Gambit sighed. John was so naïve. But Gambit couldn't kill his best friend. He didn't have the heart, "John, Ah need teh tell you sumthin."

Pyro looked up at him, "Akay…"

Gambit bit his lip, "That light, well, it did more than just transport us. It…" Suddenly, Gambit's head began to throb.

"Remy?"

He fell to his knees in pain.

"Remy? Akay, yer scarrin me, mate. Remy?"

Gambit's eyes began to glow red, "John, get out of here now…" He breathed

"But,"

"GO!" He yelled. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He tried to focus on something but it wouldn't work. His head was burning. He couldn't take it.

Gambit got to his feet and threw Pyro backwards, "Go! Damnit John, I can't control it."

Pyro was shocked. He had no idea what was going on.

Gambit lunched at Pyro and slammed his fist into his face. But Pyro jumped to the side and Gambit hit the wall.

"Remy, wha'dya think yer…?"

Gambit pulled out a card.

"Remy, dunt make me 'urt you…" Pyro held out his flame-thrower.

Flames surged though the card.

Pyro bit his lip and shot a blast of fire in-between them, "Remy, calm down. I dun wanna 'urt you. Yer my friend. Like it or not." The fire danced wildly between the two and began to spread to the walls.

'Damnit, nice plan.' Pyro mocked himself.

But Gambit threw the card. Pyro leaped to the side, barely missing it as it exploded on the ground. Now they were both trapped.

Pyro starred at his friend in disbelief, "Remy, please. Dunt do this."

But all Gambit could hear was Mesmero.

'You disobeyed me. I told you not to tell anybody. Kill him. Now.'

'No, I can't.'

'Do you want Rogue to die?'

'No…'

'Then kill him!'

"NO!" Gambit screamed. He fell to the floor and the flames cleared.

Mesmero was silent.

"Remy?" Pyro whispered.

'You have courage Gambit. And I admire that. You're willing to disobey me but I will not tolerate that.'

Gambit tried as hard as he could to stop the voice, but nothing was working, "John, go. A'll be ahlright. Jus go!" He managed to say.

Pyro got up and took a step back. 

Then the voice fell silent again. Gambit waited for Mesmero to say something but when Gambit got no response, he slowly got to his feet, "John, Ah'm sorry."

Pyro didn't understand. What had just happened? He walked over to Gambit and helped him up.

"John, Ah need yeh to do sumthin for me. Ah need you to stay away from me. Ah don't wanna hurt you, but, sumthin's goin on inside my head. Ah can't say anything. Ah jus need you to leave me alone."

Pyro gave a weak smile, "No can do Rem. Wutever's goin on, you can take control of it. I kno you, yer not sumone who's willin to be pushed around."

Gambit looked to the ground, "Thanks."

Pyro looked down and noticed blood was dripping from Gambit's shirt, "Ahr you akay?"

Gambit saw that as well, 'Damnit, it musta' opened up when I fell to the floor. It never got a chance teh heal back up from last time.' But he quickly covered up the worried expression on his face, "Yea, Ah'm fine. Don't worry 'bout that."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As the days passed, Pyro was beginning to worry about him. He had been acting very strange and secretive. He barely even talked to Rogue anymore. Something was going on and Pyro was determined to find out what it was. But every time he had tried to talk to Remy, he had been very vague and always seemed to be distracted. So Pyro had decided to getsomebody else.

Pyro looked around the hallway and tapped softly on one of the doors.

"Hello?" Jean answered, "Pyro, um, is anything wrong?"

"Listen will ya do me a favour?" He asked quietly.

"Sure, come in."

Pyro entered her room and shut the door behind him, "Listen, I dunno if you've noticed, but Remy's but actin a little strange lately. He never talks to meh or Rogue, he doesn't share the same interest in things, I dunno wuts goin on."

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed something odd. Like when Cerebro couldn't pick him up even though he in the Institute." She added.

"Remy is my friend, and I'm only askin this of you cause I wanna help 'im, but, do'ya think ya could find out wut's goin on?"

"You mean, read his mind?"

Pyro nodded.

Jean sighed, "I guess so. But only because we're trying to help him."

Pyro smiled, "Right. Thanks Jean."

"I'll let you know if I come up with anything."

Pyro nodded and headed out the door.

"I'm sorreh Rem. But I'm not about the let sumthin bad happen to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Okay, not much happened in this chapy, but I've got sumthin (yes I do actually say that) good planned for the next few chapters. Let's just say Romy fans will be very happy with me. I'll let your minds wander. X) Also, I don't usually write stuff with happy moments (other than when Gambit beat the crap outta' Mesmero XD maybe he should do that again) but I couldn't resist the whole 'Pyro and Gambit best friends' thing. It was too tempting! And on that happy note, I'll finish off by saying PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. To Find the Truth

Jean walk tiredly though the empty hallway. She had been up all night studying for her state constitution test. The only thoughts running though her mind were: 'sleep … bed … why the Hell do I have to take this stupid test again this year?' But as she pressed the up button next to the elevator door, she noticed Gambit's room.

'Oh right, I was supposed to find out what's up." She thought.

Jean looked to the elevator then looked back at Gambit's door. She sighed and walked up to it.

She knocked twice on the door and waited for a response. However she got none. She tried knocking again but still no reply.

"Gambit?" She called, hoping he'd hear her, "Gambit are you in there?"

She put her hand on the smooth handle and noticed it wasn't locked. She opened the door slightly and peered inside.

His room was completely dark. The shades had been pulled down all the way and all the lights were turned off. She took a step inside and noticed that his trench coat was lying over the chair at his desk.

"Gambit?" She whispered.

As if on cue, the door slammed shut. Jean ran to it and tried to open it but the door was locked. But Jean remained oblivious to the presence standing behind her. His eyes began to glow red.

Just then, the lights clicked on. Jean turn around and almost screamed, "Gambit! Don't scare me like that!"

Gambit was leaning against the wall behind her. A sly smiled pulled at his lips and he began to laugh, "You shoulda seen the look on yer face, mon amis!" He laughed.

Jean sighed, "That wasn't funny Gambit."

"According to whom?" He teased

"Shut up." She couldn't help but smile.

"Akay, akay. So, wut's up?" He grinned.

Jean took a deep breath, "Well, I just wanted to say that um, well, I was talking to your friend John the other day and well, we're beginning to worry about you Gambit. You've been acting so secretive lately and you haven't been talking to anyone. I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Gambit folded his arms across his chest, "Well, Ah ahsure you, Remy be fine, kay?"

Jean concentrated hard and tried to enter Gambit's mind, but something was blocking her. She couldn't get through. Then she saw it. Her pupils went small and she slowly backed away from Gambit.

He starred at her, "Jean? Y'akay?"

Jean nodded slowly, "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. But if you'll excuse me, I have to go study for the test."

Gambit eyed her suspiciously then nodded.

Jean left the room and ran back down the hallway.

Gambit's eyes slowly began to glisten.

"You're next, mon amis."

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Jean went up two floors, to the girl rooms and went straight to Rogue. She had stopped off and told Pyro everything and he went with her to go tell Rogue. It was only fair for her to know. Jean told her everything that had happened with Gambit, including when she had tried to get inside his mind.

"What did you see?"

Jean bit her lip, "I saw Mesmero."

"What?" Rogue exclaimed, "Yer joking right?"

Pyro shook his head, "I'm 'fraid she ain't joking, mate."

Rogue starred at the two in disbelief, "But…but how?"

"I don't know." Jean said, "But I'll bet that's why Xavier couldn't find Gambit with Cerebro. Because Mesmero works for apocalypse and now Gambit, well…"

Rogue couldn't belief what she was hearing. She didn't want to believe it, "Shut up! The both a you! Remy's not workin fer Mesmero! So jus shut up!"

"Rogue, I know this is hard for to comprehend, but it's the truth."

Rogue sat down on her bed, defeated and stared, "But…whay? Whay would'y do sumthin like this?"

Jean sighed and sat down next to her, "I don't know Rouge, I really don't don't."

"Should weh tell Xavier?" Pyro asked.

Jean looked to the floor, "I think we should. But…"

"NO! Don't yeh dare tell him! Ah'll find out wut's goin on. He'll talk to meh. Ah kno he wil!"

"Sorreh the disappoint ya, but, I'm 'is best friend and he didn't tell meh nuttin." Pyro told her.

Rogue got up and began to walk out of the room, "A'll find out wut's goin on. Even if Ah have to drain his memories." And with that, she slammed the door shut, obviously forgetting that was her room, and stormed off to find Gambit.

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

Some of you know what's gunna happen. X) I didn't get to the Romy part today cuz as I'm writing this my friends are screaming at me to hurry up. I'm going to see Spiderman 2 for the 8th time (yes, I love that movie) so tomorrow I will have another chapy for you. And sense there was no Romy in this one, well, I'll just have put some more in the next! Mwa ha ha ha haaa! Okay, please review.


	19. Let Me Help You

A bolt of lightning shot out across the sky. The rain poured down hard that night. Rogue hadn't seemed to work up the courage to talk to Gambit about what was going on. She sighed as the shut the window in her room and headed down to the Dinning Room. Kitty was out with lance so Rogue had had the room to herself.

Dinner was unusually quiet that night. Jean, Tabitha, Pyro and Rogue seemed to be acting strange, as if they were lost in thought or something was troubling them. Xavier noticed this but had no idea what was going on. Another streak of lightning screamed across the dark sky, illuminating the clouds as it pasted by.

Rogue was trying her hardest to avoid eye contact with Gambit, and he noticed this. She looked up at him but found it hard to look away from his intense crimson eyes. She blushed and drew her attention to he plate.

Gambit was the first one, much to everyone's surprise, to brake the uncomfortable silence, "Um, if ya dun' mind, Ah'm not really hungry." He got up from his chair and began to walk into the front room, then up the stairs.

No one seemed to know how to react so everyone just stayed silent. Know Xavier knew there was something going on.

A little while later, just as everyone was finishing up, Xavier opened his mouth as if to say something but as if on cue, the lights suddenly flickered off, throwing the room into an unexpected wave of darkness.

Everyone looked around as if to say 'what just happened' but no one got to it.

"The storm must have knocked the power out." Xavier said to calm the younger students, "I'll have a look and see what's going on."

Beast got up with him and they headed up to the fuse box somewhere in the main power room. A few people had gone back upstairs to get flashlights, candles, etc. (Pyro of course had his own definition of the term 'candle') but Rogue took the opportunity to go find Gambit.

Pyro noticed her leave the room and head up stairs. He silently nudged Tabitha and they followed.

Rogue walked through the dark hallway, not quite sure of where she was. Everything looked different in the dark and she was sure she had gotten off at the wrong floor.

As she walked, she casually pressed her hand against the wall to guide her. She knew Gambit was able to see perfectly in the dark so she wasn't to worried about him. But as she walked further into hallway, it became more and more clear that she was lost. There were plenty of places Rogue had never been to in the Institute mainly because it was so big. But she soon noticed the staircase at the end of the hall and began to walk towards it. There was a small plate next to the doorway that read '2nd Floor: Lower Level'. Rogue sighed. Great, she was in the basement. Now how'd she get there? Rogue just shrugged it off and began to enter the staircase. But before she could put one foot on the bottom stair, she heard something run across the hallway. She whipped her head around but only saw shadows twisting around every nook and cranny. She stepped back out in the hall and looked around. There was the sound again! She slowly walked to the edge of the hallway and looked around. There was nothing there.

'C'mon, Rogue. It's jus yer imagination.' She told herself. But some how those light words didn't help.

She continued to walk through the hallway on her left, seeing how the other way just lead to a dead end, the darker it became until she could barely see her own hand in front of her face.

Rogue stopped dead in her tracks. The sound was very close to her now. She turned around to walk back but she bumped into something and fell to the floor and her back.

She looked up at the figure standing there in front of her, "Remy?"

He leaned down, his piercing red eyes glowing in the darkness, and looked at her, "Rogue, wha are you doin down here?"

She got to feet, as did Gambit, "Ah should be askin you the same question."

Gambit leaned up against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

'This is it Rogue, wha' a perfect opportunity the ask him wut's goin on.' She told herself, "Remy, Ah need to ask you sumthin…"

He practically knew what she was going to say, "Akay, wut's up?"

"Now Ah'm askin you that. Wuts' up? Wut's goin on? You've been actin' very strange lately. There's sumthin goin on that Ah don't know 'bout. And Ah wanna kno wut it is. So start talkin'."

Gambit sighed. He hated lying to her, but he had to. He wouldn't let her get hurt, "Rogue, Ah assure, nutthin's goin on. It's just…"

"Wut? Wut are you tryin the say?"

Gambit's heart was racing; he had never lied to her before, "Rogue, it's jus that, Ah'm a little worried bout Magento. Ah'm jus worried that he might come bak."

Rogue could tell he was lying. He was actually a very good liar, but something was different. She could barely see a thing but she could still make out Gambit's eyes, and that's all she needed to see, "Gambit, why are you lying to meh? Sumthin else is goin on."

"Rogue Ah'm sorry, but Ah can't risk you getting hurt." Gambit could feel his head beginning to throb. It seamed as if it had taken him years to spit out those words.

Now she knew something was going on. She wasn't sure what he meant but she also knew Gambit wasn't going to tell her. Rogue sighed.

"Ah'm sorry."

"It's okay. You don't hafta tell meh." She whispered. Rogue looked to the ground, 'Ah'm sorry too, but Ah hafta kno…' She thought.

Without warning, Rogue's body went limp and fell into Gambit's chest. He grabbed her, a little surprised, and looked down; her eyes were shut.

"Rogue? Rogue ahr you okay?" He asked her, but he got no response, "Rogue?"

He held her close to him, not letting her fall, and stood up against the wall so Rogue could lean on him. Rogue's head was resting on his chest and she could hear his heat speed up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him wearily.

"Rogue, wut happened?" He asked again.

She picked her head up and looked at him, barely an inch away from his face. She could still hear his heart beating fast. She put her arms around his neck. Rogue wanted just wanted to stay like that forever. She couldn't believe what she about to do. Rogue put her lips up against his and he returned her kiss. Gambit put his hands on her hips but sooner hand she kissed him, that he began to feel dizzy. He didn't want to draw away but her powers forced him too. He fell back into the wall but caught himself before he hit the floor.

Rogue suddenly got a jolt of information swarm through her head. Like a flash of lightning, she saw Mesmero, his deranged face, him explaining what he had done to her, how he wanted Gambit to join him, everything.

She shook her head slowly, unable to comprehend all that had happened, and took a step back. She couldn't believe it. Gambit was willing to do all this to save Rogue. Rogue felt terrible after what she had just done (well, in a sense ).

"Remy, Ah…Ah'm sorreh." She whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.

Gambit looked up at her, "Well, tha' was one Hell of a thrill ride." He joked. But his tone became serious, "Well, I guess now you kno why Ah couldn't tell you."

"Ah'm so sorreh, A didn't…Ah, Ah don't wut to say."

Gambit got up to his feet, "It's akay Rogue, but ya' can't tell nobody, got it?"

"Remy, let meh help youh, please, we can destroy Mesmero together."

Gambit shook his head, "No, Ah can't. If sumthin were ta' happen to ya, Ah could never live with maself. Ah don't want you getting hurt causa' me."

"Remy, you love me. And Ah love you. But won't chu give meh the choice the make mi'own decisions?'

Gambit had to process those words a little bit, but he looked up at her and smiled, "Ahlright."

****

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

****

(eyes get huge and watery) Awwww……it's a special moment. But as I was writing this last part, I just had a sudden flash back from Spiderman 2. I dunno if you guys saw it but this was kinda like the ending with Mary-Jane and Peter. Anyhoo… please review (that rymed!)


	20. Return to the Past

That night Gambit and Rogue left the mansion without a word to hunt down Mesmero. Every once and a while, Gambit would look back at Rogue on his motorcycle. He wasn't sure if she knew what she had put on the line when she said she's help him. Gambit sighed and continued on his way.

'Where are you, you bastard?' He thought.

Back at the Institute, Xavier wasn't surprised to find that they were missing. He had pieced everything together himself and got the rest of the information from Jean. After she learned that gambit and Rogue had left, she thought it was only necessary to tell him what had been going on.

Rogue knew he'd find out.

As Gambit looked back at her she looked up at him and smiled. It was a weak smile, not the kind she usually gave him. But there was something in her eyes that gave her away. Something was troubling her. You'd think it'd be the fact the guy she's going off to kill has a button that could kill her instantly, or how that very guy was killed by the hands of her 'boyfriend' and yet somehow he's not quite dead. But it wasn't that. There was something else.

"Rogue, you akay?" Gambit asked trying to keep his voice louder than the roaring sound of his motorcycle.

"Yeah, Ah'm fine. Ahr we almost there?" She replied in the same tone, changing the subject.

Gambit looked ahead, "Yea, we should be."

Rogue knew how to kill Mesmero. She knew how to end all this. But what she didn't know was whether or not she'd live to see it all happen. Rogue had a plan, but she didn't know if she'd live long enough to put it into action.

Gambit was right. They were very close to were Mesmero had taken them before. Gambit had to park his motorcycle in a few bushes a mile away from the place. Mesmero was sure to hear them if he rode it all the way there.

Gambit had been expecting Mesmero to enter his mind again but much to Gambit's surprise, he didn't.

"Rogue, be very careful. Sumthin's tellin' meh he knos we're here." He whispered.

--

****

Pyro sat up in his chair, "Then wut ahr we waitin for? Let's follow 'em!"

"I agree with you, but we don't know where they went." Tabitha argued.

"Well duh, whereveh Mesmero is."

Tabitha folded her arms, "Mesmero'd dead…right?"

"Uh…I dun't kno 'ow ta brake this to ya, mate, but Mesermo's 'bout as dead as meh patience rite now.

"Very funny."

"So, let's check that Cerebro thingie an goh find 'em!"

Tabitha shrugged, "I guess you have a point. Let's go find the professor."

--

The moon shown brightly through the small window, illuminating everything it touched. The light seeped into the cracks and onto the floor. Mesmero walked past the window blocking out the light and casting the hall into darkness. He gave a sly smile and held the button close to him. He had been in Gambit's mind the whole time. He knew what Gambit was planning and he knew how to stop him without having to get his hands dirty. But no, he wouldn't kill Rogue quite yet. He had something else in plan.

--

****

"So that's our plan. " Taibhta finnished.

Xavier thought about it for a moment.

"I kno Remy, an' e'll be goin' after Mesmero. But we all kno that Mesmero is strong. Gambit can't finnish 'im off alone!" Pyro added quickly.

"All right, but we mustn't just rush in there without a plan.**"**

Pyro smiled, "Dun't worry…we gotta' plan."

--

****

Gambit and Rogue had made inside Mesero's base, though Gambit knew stealth was unnecessary. As the walked inside the base, a bright light immediately flashed on, blinding the two. Mesmero's voice could be heard somewhere inside the light, though Gambit couldn't figure out where. He could see in the dark fine, but not in this kind of light.

'Now you know how I feel.'

Gambit felt something slam into the side of his face. He withdrew his staff but he couldn't see a thing. At this point he had lost sight of Rogue completely.

Gambit fell to the ground blindly and then everything went black. He whipped his head around but Rogue was gone. His red eyes scanned the room carefully but Rogue was no where to be seen. What had Mesmero done?

--

Pyro and Tabitha had entered the base first, undetected by Mesmero, the rest of the X-Men on their way. But the further into the base they got, the darker it became. Pyro was about to take out his lighter to provide him and Tabitha some light, when they heard something fall from the ceiling.

Suddenly, the same bright light shot out across the room, lighting everything in its path. Pyro looked around frantically for the source of the light but he couldn't see a thing.

He squinted his eyes in order to block out some of the light and looked around for Tabitha. But she was gone. Suddenly, Pyro felt as if he was spinning. He shut his eyes tight and tried to focus. Flames erupted all around him, bringing back all his memories of his parent's death. He couldn't bare it.

--

Rogue wandered around the room aimlessly, trying to find a way out. But she was locked in tight. The door had been locked from the outside and she had no idea where she was. Rogue remembered seeing the light then she ended up here. It must have transported her again.

Just then, Rogue heard someone behind her. She turned around quickly, ready to fight who ever it was. But as she drew up to his, she realized it was Gambit.

"Remy? How'd youh get here?"

"I don't know. I just remembered seeing that light, then I ended up here."

Rogue gave a sigh of relief. Gambit was okay and even if she was lost in Mesmero's base, she was with Gambit, "Do yeh kno where we ahr?"

"What do you mean?"

Rogue eyed him, "Ah mean, where ahr we?"

"Oh," Gambit smiled, "It doesn't matter."

"Remy…ahr you feelin' akay?" Rogue asked suspisiously.

She headed over to the door and was about to tun the handle. But Gambit grabbed her arm.

"Remy! Don't!" Rogue cried out. Her sleeves where pulled up and Gambit had made skin contact. However, nothing had happened. She looked up at him in confusion, "How'd youh…"

"Rogue, it doesn't matter." Gambit said smoothly. He cupped a hand under her chin and brought their lips together for a few precious seconds. Rogue drew away, expecting to have shocked Gambit and taken his powers, but nothing happened. She felt the same. But something was different. There was something strange about Gambit. But like Gambit had said…it doesn't matter. For the first time in Rogue's life, she was happy. She didn't have her powers, which meant she wouldn't hurt Gambit. She wasn't sure if losing her powers should make her happy but at that moment it didn't matter. Rogue

Then it hit her! That was it. It didn't matter. Just like Gambit had said. He didn't have an accent.

Rogue pulled away from him and looked up into his jagged red eyes. There was something different about him.

"Gambit, why aren't my powers working?"

Gambit grabbed her arm but Rogue jumped back. What was going on. Just then, a loud explosion erupted from behind them. Rogue fell to the ground. Out of the smoke came Gambit. Rogue just starred at him. What the Hell was going on?

"Get away from her you bastard." He spat.

Now there were two Gambits. The one that came out of the smoke whipped out a card and threw at the other Gambit. The card exploded in his face and he disappeared.

Rogue looked up at Gambit in confusion as he approached her, his eyes sparkling over a deep blood red. What was goin on?

--

Pyro leaped back as the darkness around him began to fade. He looked around nervously as he realized where he was, or at least, where it looked like he was.

Pyro was back in his old house. Everything looked the same. Pyro scanned his surroundings in confusion. How was this possible?

Just then, he heard someone walking behind him. Pyro whipped his head around expecting to see Tabitha or Mesmero, but instead he saw a girl. No older than 15. Her long mahogany hair fell down her back. Her eyes were an intense jade green. She wore a long white dress and a golden necklace with an oval shaped jade stone at the bottom. It matched her eyes perfectly.

The girl seemed so familiar to Pyro, but he didn't remember ever meeting someone like her.

Like of tidal wave all of the memories he worked so hard to suppress came rushing back to him.

"Ivy?" He breathed.

She looked up at him and cocked her head, "Huh?"

She defiantly could be his sister.

"'Ow do you kno my name?" She asked him shyly.

"Is tha' really you?"

Pyro couldn't believe it. He thought she was dead. All these years, she had been alive? It couldn't be…Ivy had been killed off in that fire. Then again Pyro never did see her die and the police said they never found her body.

Pyro heart began to throb. Everything he had been here for, to help Gambit and Rogue, he had completely forgotten.

"John?" She cooed.

It was her.

Pyro tried to say something but he couldn't spit out the words. He was shocked and utterly speechless.

Ivy studied her brother hard then smiled. Her smiled was always so kind, Pyro knew it was her.

"John, I 'aven't seen you in a long time." She spoke no louder than a whisper.

"Ivy…" Pyro didn't know what to say. He had missed her so much and just to see her face, to know that she was unharmed brought tears to his eyes, "I neveh thought I'd see you again."

Ivy went up to Pyro, still smiling, and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm glad to see you too."

--

Rogue just starred up at Gambit, "Wut's goin' on?" She asked softly.

Gambit walked up to her and helped her up. Immediately the room faded leaving the two in darkness, "It was all an image. Ahr you okay?"

"Yea, but Ah don't understand. Wut jus happened?"

"Mesmero created an image of youhr deepest desire."

'Was that really wut Ah wanted? The not have any powers?' Rogue looked up at Gambit, 'Or is that jus a lie? This could be jus another image.' She thought.

"Rogue? Ahr youh akay?"

Rogue lifted her head up and placed her lips on his. She drew away slowly and looked up at him, "Yea, youh'r the Gambit Ah know."

It took him a second to transfer all that information, "Ah'm glad to hear that. But Ah've got this strange feelin that John's here."

"Huh?"

Gambit shrugged, "Dunno, call meh crazy."

Rogue laughed, "Akay."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I gotta Dell, dude! No, seriously. I gots a brand spankin new computer and everything. Unfortunately it took a while to get AOL but now I gots DSL so my computer no longer moves with the speed of a glassier!!! (does happy dance) In order to get AOL on this computer I had to disconnect it from my original computer that had all my stories on it so it took forEVER to transfer everything! So…anywho, pleaz review!!


	21. Trust Me

"Ivy. I thought you…died." Pyro whispered.

"No. When that debris fell on top a' meh, it sorta' protected meh from the fire and I managed to escape."

Pyro put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her deep green eyes, "Ivy, I 'ave teh tell you sumthin. That fire was no accedent."

"Wut?"

Pyro bit his lip. He had to tell her, "It was meh."

Ivy froze, "Wutdaya' mean?"

"I…I'm the one 'o started the fire. Not the stove. It was my fault all along. I'm so sorry."

"But, 'ow is that possible?"

"I'm mutant don't you get it?" Pyro said, "I killed them, not the stove. I's not the one 'o stared the fire."

Ivy sighed, "John, i's okay. I'm jus like you." Ivy held out her hand and a small ball of fire appeared, "I can create fire, but I can't control it." She explained.

The fire moved from her hand to Pyro's and it disappeared, "I'm the exact opposite."

--

"So Pyro is sumwhere in this base?" Rogue asked.

Gambit's eyes flickered red, "Yea, an'…"

But he was cut off by the sound of someone running.

"Wut?"

"Do youh hear that?"

Rogue listened carefully, "Yea, wut is it?"

Suddenly, Tabitha emerged from the darkness with a surprised expression on her face, "Rogue? Gambit? What are you guys doin here?"

They glanced at each other.

"Um…nothing." Rogue replied, "Wut ahr you doin' here?"

Tabitha stopped to catch her breath, "It's John…"

"So Pyro is here. Why?" Gambit asked quickly.

"Because he was worried about you and wanted to help. We all did."

Rogue cocked her head, "We?"

"Yes, as in the X-Men but right now you have help John. There's something goin on with him. It's like he just disappeared."

"Was there a blindin bright light?"

"Yea."

Gambit nodded and they followed Tabitha into the darkness to find Pyro.

--

"But I dun understand, 'ow did you manage teh survive all these years?"

Ivy smiled, "I was put into a' orphanage after sumone found me. There I learned the control my powers, very well I might say."

"Yeah, I still 'ave yet the master that."

Ivy looked to the ground and was about to say something, but a loud explosion sound from behind her and John. They both looked to see what had happened when suddenly, Gambit walked in along with Tabitha and Rogue.

Pyro stared at them in confusion, "Wha' ahr you guys doin 'ere?"

Gambit's expression remained serious, "Pyro, listen to me, none of this is real. None of it. This is just a clever visual metaphor that…"

"Remy, I dunno if you can see, but, that isn't an image."

'Damn, I shouldn't have used such big words on him.' Gambit thought, "Pyro, please. This is all fake. It's not real. This is all Mesero's doing. Please, just trust me."

"No!" He yelled, "I finally found meh sister. After all these years of me thinking she was dead, I find out that she's not. This is no 'image' damnit."

Gambit sighed. He looked around him and picked up a rock, but it just fazed right through his hand, "See. This isn't real John. Please believe me. And if you can't then just trust me. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. I'm your friend, John. Please just trust me as one."

Pyro just stared at him, unable to speak. He looked down at his sister, "Ivy, what was our dog's name?"

Ivy thought for a moment, "Rover. Why?"

Pyro looked down at her. He put his hand on her shoulder and whispered something into her ear. She looked up at him in confusion but he slowly began to walk away towards Gambit.

"Thank you John, Ah kno…"

"Jus save it fer right now." He retorted.

Tabihta came up to him, "What did you say to her.?"

Pyro sighed, "We didn't have a dog."

Suddenly, another bright flash of light appeared, blinding everyone in that. The image slowly disappeared.

"Oh no, not again." Gambit sighed. He closed his eyes tight and jumped into the light. He drew out his staff and lamed it into the ground. Just then, the light disappeared revealing an old jack-in-the-bow lying on the ground with Gambit's staff sticking through it. Gambit yanked it free and looked out into the darkness, "Is tha' the best youh can do?"

"I have many more tricks up my sleeve."

Gambit turned around and saw Mesmero standing there with is hood up, "Now wut do youh what."

"I…" But he was cut off short by a blazing ball of fire swarming past him, burning half of his cape to the floor.

Everyone looked towards Pyro.

"Tha' was fer meh sister, you bastard."

Mesmero glared at him but continued on speaking, "AS I was saying before, Gambit, you are to come with me. Now."

Gambit looked over at Tabbitha, Rogue and Pyro, "You let them go, unharmed, and I will gladly follow." He said rather calmly.

Mesmero nodded, "Very well then."

A door appeared to their right. It opened slowly reveling the front area in which came in from.

"And how do Ah kno this isn't a trap?"

Mesmero walked through it himself and walked back perfectly unharmed, "See, now come with me."

"Fine." He muttered, "You guys leave now. Please."

They all willingly walked out of the room and outside to safety, 'We need to get help anyway.' Tabitha whispered.

Mesmero began to walk through a different door, Gambit following close behind.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Poor John. I feel bad for him. (sniffle,sniffle) Oh well. My new comp is working great! It's so fast and the Internet resources are practically unlimited! It rawks! Now enough about my computer. Please review!!**


	22. To Save Rogue

Gambit walked slowly away into the darkness, his eyes flickering with disgust. As he trailed behind Mesmero he continued to think of a way out of this situation. But none came. Everything seemed hopeless. What was he supposed to do?

--

Rogue sighed as she watched Mesmero's castle from a distance. Somewhere in there, Gambit was trapped. She knew it. He could either work with Mesmero or have Rogue killed. Rogue was beginning to think the only way out of this is for her to die. Gambit would be safe everything would be over. He would do the same for her. Wouldn't he?

"Rogue," Tabitha said softly, noticing the blank look on her face, "Are you okay?"

"We should be in there, helping him." She said without taking her eyes off the castle.

"I know but right now we just can't risk it."

"The other shou' be 'ere in a few minutes." Pyro said. But somehow that wasn't good enough for Rogue.

She got up and headed back towards the castle.

"Rogue? What are you doing?" Tabitha ran up to her, "You know we can't go in there alone.

Rogue turned towards her, her eyes glistening with tears, "This is something I have to do, Tabitha. I have to help Gambit. I promised him I wouldn't let him do this alone. And I intend to keep my promise."

Tabitha studied her carefully then smiled, "Okay, just promise me one thing. Whatever you decide to do, make sure it's the right decision. I won't stop you Rogue. But please, just be careful."

Rogue returned the smile, "Thanks."

Rogue took a deep breath and opened the doors softly, entering the castle.

--

"Gambit. I need to talk to you." Mesmero said slyly, "I told you many times before, you are not to be interfering with the other X-Men." He said sternly.

Gambit remained calm, "After what you did to my friends I'm still debating the concept of chopping your head off."

A smiled pulled at his lips, "Very amusing. But you know what would happen if you didn't kill me on the spot."

Gambit glared at him with his cold, red eyes and walked right past him, "What did you drag me down here for?"

"To tell you something. I knew that if I let your friends go then they'd signal to Xavier who'd come in with more of the X-Men. Exactly what I wanted."

"I can't take out all the X-Men at once."

"Gambit, did you honestly think I thought you could even take out one? Your job was simply to make them believe that you were being possessed or whatever and that I was still alive so they would come falling straight into my trap. The three that are already out there will be the first to die. Then when the rest come in they will suffer the same fate. You see…Apocalypse isn't in Egypt right now. He's here, waiting to tear you friends from limp to limp. Including your precious Rogue."

Gambit jumped at him and slammed his fist into Mesmero's face, "You bastard!" He snarled, landing his other fist into his face once more. Mesmero jumped to the side and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You know the consequences for what you have done."

Gambit stood still waiting for Mesmero to make his move. But instead he pulled out the button.

"I warned you. I really did. Don't make me angry. I…"

"Don't flatter yourself. Go on ahead. Press the button. Kill Rogue. Lets see it."

Inside his mind he cursed himself for saying those things. But Gambit knew something Mesmero didn't and it was enough to save Rogue. Just as Mesmero landed his finger onto the button…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**Cliffies are fuuuuuun. Kind of a short chapter. It's taken me a while to update. Again! So I'm planning on doing nothing but writing this story all day and post as I go along. SO check back soon. The next chapter will be up as fast as I can write it and spell check it! That is if I can log in...:P stupid traffic. Please review!!**


	23. The Cure

Messero put his finger on the button but Gambit's expression didn't change. When Mesmero saw this, he dropped the button and crushed it under his foot.

"You're very clever Gambit. Much more than I ever thought. There is no button. I have no way of controlling when she dies. However…neither does she."

Gambit eyed him cautiously.

"You see, I really did inject a special type of serum into her blood stream that can only be cured by one thing…"

"What are youh sayin?" He asked fearfully.

"I'm saying that she is going to die because of that, no matter what you do."

That was it. Gambit eyes erupted with hatred and his cold hard stare made a chill go up Mesmero's spine. Gambit whipped out his staff and threw it into Mesmero's already injured face. He tried to get away but they were still in the small hallway. Gambit grabbed him by the throat and hurled him straight into the wall, smashing it to pieces. Mesmero fell into the next room and collapsed onto the floor in pain.

Gambit was furious. He grabbed Mesmero again and starred him straight into the eyes, "What is the cure?"

But Mesmero remained silent. Gambit threw him to the ground and held his staff two inches above his face, "Dun't think Ah'm afraid teh kill you. Ah've done it before."

"There is no anti-serum." Mesmero breathed.

Gambit only became more enraged. He thrust his staff into Mesmero's shoulder. It tore through the flesh and right through the bone, pinning him to the floor. A painful gasp escaped past his lips as he winced in pain.

Gambit starred down at him, "Hmm. Ya seem teh be real. Not jus another a' your images."

But Mesmero still stood silent.

"What is the cure?" Gambit yelled. His piercing red eyes were like two balls of fire glistening in anger.

"There…is none." He spat.

Gambit pulled the staff out of his arm and held it above his head. Blood dripped from the end of the staff onto Mesmero's face. He screwed his eyes up in pain from his shoulder and looked up to the ceiling.

But before Gambit could make his next move, something stopped him.

"Remy! Stop!"

He looked to the side, not wanting to take his eyes away from Mesmero, "Rogue? What ahr doin in here? You have teh leave."

"Gambit, Ah know wut's goin' on. Ah knew from the start. When Ah got yer memories Ah remember seein' Mesmero inject that weird stuff into meh. Ah know it wut it is."

"Rogue…Ah have teh kill him."

"There's anotha way."

Gambit thought for a moment. He looked back down at Mesmero and pulled something out of his cape.

"What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

Gambit smiled and opened his mouth as if to say something.

But Mesmero leaped up, his hand clutching his shoulder, "You think you can beat me just like that?" He yelled, "I never needed my arm to begin with. He took out his staff and thrust it at Gambit. He jumped to the side and blocked the attack, sending Mesmero falling to the ground. He got up only to be forced back down again by Gambit's staff. He got back up and ran at Gambit. But Gambit then pulled something out of his pocket. He charged it and threw it straight at Mesmero. It exploded in his face and sent him back to the floor.

Gambit walked over to him and leaned on his staff, "That wasn't a card, mon ami." He said slyly.

As the smoke cleared, Mesmero looked down and saw the syringe sticking out of his chest. It was completely empty.

"You…you…"

"I injected you with the same stuff that you put in Rogue. You find a cure…or you both die."

Mesmero closed his eyes tightly, "The top drawer." He mumbled.

Gambit looked over and saw a small table sitting the in corner of the room. Just then he realized it. He was in the same room from when Mesmero first captured him. He opened the top drawer and saw a small vial with a thick purplish liquid swarming around inside it. He pulled it out and tossed it to Rogue.

"Take it."

She nodded and opened the top. It smelled like cough syrup. She took a swig and closed it back up.

"How do ya know this'll work?"

"Well it better. Considering Mesmero's gettin the same thing." He smiled.

Mesmero starred it him in disbelief, "Why would you save me from death?"

"Ah'm not savin' you from anythin'. Ah figure living with yerself is torture enough." Gambit said, handing him the vial, "Feel free teh attack the X-Men anytime. We'll always kick yer butt."

Mesmero glared at him and Rogue as they left the room, leaving Mesmero in complete darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**This is not the end. I figure I still have a few things to cover in the next chapter. Then maybe that will be the end. Also, I just now realized I never gave Gambit an accent in the last chapter. I guess it just slipped my mind. Anyhoo…please review!! I have a bowl of chocolate pudding calling my name. XD**


	24. Life to Lifeless for you only one last ...

The X-Jet lowered itself on to the ground. The doors flew open as Jean, Scott, Kurt and Kitty came rushing out. But much to their surprise, Gambit and Rogue were standing a little ways away from the front doors of the castle along with Tabitha and Pyro. Kurt ported over to them in surprise.

"Guys…vhat happened?"

Gambit looked down at Rogue and smiled, "It's ahright Kurt. Ah think Mesmero has been taken care of." And with that him and Rogue headed back to the X-Jet to go home. Tabitha, Pyro and Kurt followed.

"Remy," Rogue asked, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"You were right, I didn't have to. And plus, if I did we wouldn't have gotten a cure for you." Gambit looked down at her and smiled, "For you only, Rogue. For you only."

The End -

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Forward:

Pyro let out a sigh and lay back on his bed. He closed his eyes in concentration but didn't get far courtesy of a knock at his door.

"Come in." He yelled, not moving from his spot.

Tabitha crept in and sat down next to him, "Hey John."

He sat up and looked over at her, his fiery orange hair fell to the side of his face, "'i."

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

"Yea, why wouldn't Ah be?" Pyro sighed, "Okay, so Ah'm not. It's jus, ever since Ah saw 'er Ah can't stop thinking 'bout 'er."

"Ivy?"

Pyro nodded slowly.

-mw-

A young girl stood just outside the Institute, contemplating whether or not to go in. Her short mahogany fell loosely down her neck. She looked up at the large building with her intense jade eyes one last time as she turned away solemnly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

**Yes that is the end. I usually don't write sequels cause I've got several more stories I'd like to write but maybe in the future you'll see a sequel to this. And just in case you didn't know...'mw' means meanwhile. Anyhoo…please review.**


End file.
